Monster Hunter Hurricurse 1: Journey (WIP)
by MC Goji
Summary: Hurricurse, a shapeshifting human, wakes up with no memory other than his name and a gruesome image, and must work with new friends to save the Revalius Region by ending the war between humans and monsters, as well as finding out his past and why he is what he is! NOTE: A Reboot! (Will be re-written as another fanfic, MHH1:Amnesia)
1. Foreword

Foreword: Read before Going to the Prologue.

Greetings, this is Gojira57, and I want to announce this to be the "Updated Version / Reboot" to my Monster Hunter Hurricurse Series, since I really did not like where it was heading, and I wanted to do something better, and thus this Reboot is started.

It is meant to be in a similar universe to Cottonmouth25's Monster Hunter Destiny Series, and Metamorphosis: The Seven Sins, though a bit after Monster Hunter Destiny: The Darkness Within. So go read his Trilogy first, so you know how the plot is like, and what two special characters will appear. Also do it and support Cottonmouth25, since he is an awesome writer. (Seriously Cotton, You really are!)

That being said, I should probably give some insight on "Who" I am while we are at it.

I am just a Gamer, Writer, and Godzilla/ Monster Hunter/ Kingdom Hearts Fan, who enjoys nature, and Games, Movies, Stories, and enjoys making "Fan Content". I even have my own Wiki, in case you are interested in viewing my content, and helping me out by giving suggestions for future characters, storylines and more. Please note, however, it is a Work in progress, so be patient.

Anyways, I created Hurricurse as my own "Iconic Shapeshifter" after viewing Cotton's Fan fictions, one of them by Accident a long time ago when I was searching for good MH Stories. But as fate would have it, I became interested and fell in love with Cotton's storytelling of his own MH Universe, so I took him as an inspiration source, and started the MH Legacy series, which had potential, but ultimately did not seem like my kind of story, and again with MHEX Story, but again, not my cup of tea.

I had a lot of success with the 5 part MH Hurricurse Series (6, if you included Dawn's Story). But ultimately, I decided to make one more reboot, that would stay as my "Official Storyline".

And thus I revive the Hurricurse Series, With bits of what I did in the past, while using at least somewhat new material.

For anyone who wants to send negative reviews after reading a little of the story, All I can say is this:

If you don't like it, don't read it! I never forced anyone to read this story, so why complain about it like I did force you to do it? I can take full story reviews with a grain of salt, but if you like nothing but hating things for whatever reason, don't even think about sending anything. I understand it may not be everyone's cup of tea, but if you think you could do my story better, then do it yourself! You will find it extremely challenging to do it by standards of others alone, since this fan fiction series was a "Group Effort"!

Now that I got all that out of the way, feel free to enjoy the story as it progresses.


	2. Amnesia

Chapter 1: Amnesia

There was a powerful thunderstorm at the coast of the Revalius region, a region that was somewhere in the Aetheria Continent, a continent east of the Moga Region of the Great continent.

The Storm was severe, yet it did not wake the locals of Yokohama Village, a coastal village near the Paleozoic Mountains and the area of beach, known as "Remobra beach". What they did not realize, however, was that the end of the storm, at daybreak, brought a young man, looking about 19 in age, washed up on the shore, with nothing but the clothes on his back.

The person looked up to the sky, weakly, and thought to himself.

 _ _Where am I?__ He asked himself. _ _I can't stay awake, I am...__

He blacked out.

 **Meanwhile...**

Three teenage girls were celebrating being able to enroll into the Revalian Hunter's Guild by going to Remobra beach, get some sun! Their names were Kisisa, Arion and Shira.

Kisisa had a slim body, red hair, and blue eyes, while Arion had green eyes and blonde hair, and Shira had blonde hair and blue eyes.

They were roughly the same age group, Kisisa being 19, Arion 18, and Shira 20, and they had worked hard at being able to contribute to the war between People and Monsters that rages in Revalius, even though the neighboring Great Continent had made peace between Humans and Monsters there. They were not willing to let it be said that only males get all the fun of hunting!

They made their way to Remobra Beach to be able to celebrate before they go through the Paleozoic Mountains to get to Central City.

When they got there, however, they saw a swarm of Remobras circling overhead! Revalian Remobras were known to congregate at Remobra beach during Breeding Season (hence the area's name), but not at this time of year! It seemed a little suspicious to the three girls.

That was when they looked to see a teenage male on the sand, unconscious, not moving.

Revalian Remobras were pushovers compared to their Great Continent relatives, however, and were easily chased off by the three girls, who ran towards the Remobras threateningly, screaming and hollering. When they did, the Remobras hissed, but flew away afterwards.

"Gets them every time!"Kisisa said.

"And its fun to do!" Shira said.

Arion, however, said something as she checked for a pulse on the teenage male's neck.

"Uh oh!" She said. "Kisisa! Shira! I think he's still alive!

Kisisa and Shira both came to the teenage male and Arion, and Kisisa spoke her mind.

"I think we should get him to my place." She said. "Keep him sheltered until he wakes up."

Shira and Arion agreed. Shira and Kisisa carried the teenage male and the three girls made their way to Kisisa's home, a barn house at a cliff side near the beach. When they got to the house, and put the person on the bed that used to belong to Kisisa's parents (who passed away a long time ago), Kisisa, Shira and Arion waited for him to wake up.

He did wake up, slowly opening his blue eyes, and Kisisa's face was the first he saw before seeing Arion and Shira's.

Kisisa was the first to introduce herself.

"My name is Kisisa".

Then she introduced him to Shira and Arion, before asking for his name.

"Who are you?" She asked. "We never seen your face around here before."

The person thought about it, before answering.

"My name... is Hurricurse." he said. "But, I don't remember anything beyond that."

Kisisa was shocked.

"Nothing at all?" she asked.

Hurricurse nodded.

"Nothing!" he said.

Kisisa, Arion and Shira realized that "Hurricurse" had Amnesia. From what, they don't know, but they certainly can't let him be on his own right now.

Kisisa had an idea.

"Hurricurse!" She said. "How about you join us at the Hunter's Guild of Revalius in Central City? Maybe we can then help you find your memories, and therefore who you are, and where you came from?"

Hurricurse, after having where he is now, the Hunter's Guild, and what is going on explained to him, agreed to this. Kisisa spoke more.

"But first, I think you need rest." she said softly. "We will head to Central City through the Paleozoic Mountains tomorrow."

Hurricurse agreed on one thing, he did need rest, and the three girls left the bedroom, and Hurricurse let himself succumb to slumber.

But the dream he would have was anything but happy.

 ** **What a way to start the reboot huh? Anyways, Chapter 2 comes next.****

 **UPDATE: This chapter was updated to better fit in the universe and it's time line/Dictionary I am making.**


	3. Nightmare and Power

Chapter 2: The Nightmare, Journey, and Powers

The dream that Hurricurse had that night was vivid, and Hurricurse was running, holding hands with a girl in her teens with blue eyes, blonde hair, and a white and blue dress. They were running in a jungle trail for a reason.

They were running away from a collection of soldiers wearing strange blue and green armor, who were armed with bowguns.

Hurricurse and the girl came to a dead end, near a cliff side, and they were cornered. One of the soldiers aimed their bowguns at Hurricurse, before the girl got in the way, and the vision whited out before a bowgun shot was heard.

"LINIAR! NO!" A Voice from Hurricurse said.

It was enough to wake Hurricurse from his sleep, and he got up breathing heavily, his heart beating fast.

Once he calmed down after a while, he looked out of the window nearby, it was already beginning to become daylight.

 _No sense in going back to sleep now._ Hurricurse thought to himself. _But what was that all about?_

Hurricurse got up, and and saw that new clothes were made for him, probably by Kisisa, and he put them on, since they would be much better suited for him than the torn up clothes he had now.

Afterwards, he went downstairs, and saw Kisisa waiting for him. She noticed that Hurricurse had a troubled look on him.

"Are you OK Hurricurse?" She asked. "You look troubled. Had a bad dream or something?"

Kisisa was not too far from the truth, to be honest, and Hurricurse nodded, since Kisisa was right on the mark that time.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked. "Might get it off your chest."

Hurricurse agreed to do so. And explained what little details he had on the... gruesome image.

Kisisa listened well to what little details Hurricurse had on his nightmare, and wondered if it could have been a memory of some sort coming back to Hurricurse little by little. The dream had to mean something after all.

Hurricurse wondered the same after Kisisa suggested it, but if it was a dream of the past, then why did it have to begin like that?

 _Just who am I?_ Hurricurse wondered. _And why can't I remember anything? And who is this "Liniar"?_

He was frustrated at himself for not being able to remember anything, but what could he do? He will just have to find his memories eventually, even if its little by little.

After breakfast, Hurricurse followed Kisisa to the entrance to the road through Paleozoic Mountains where they would meet Shira and Arion.

When they did meet up, they Shira and Arion were holding spears, one for each of them, and handed one spear to Kisisa and one to Hurricurse. They would need to defend themselves somehow, since the mountains were crawling with predators of different sorts, all day and all night!

Such predators included Jaggis, Maccaos, Velociprey, and the occasional Arzuros, which the girls and Hurricurse could probably deal with, but anything bigger than that, like a Tigrex, would spell doom for them for all they knew.

But they had to cross the Paleozoic Mountains to get to Central City, which was the center of the Revalius region's Hunter's Guild and government, and a central trade route as well.

The group had everything they needed for the journey, including food, drinks, tents for shelter, matches, the spears they armed themselves with, alongside some matches for lighting a fire if necessary.

The group went through the gates to the road through Paleozoic Mountains. They needed to do so if they are to enroll into the Hunter's Guild.

After a while of walking in the mountains, which had a beautiful natural scenery, they camped near a pond on a site near the roads.

Hurricurse knew why he was going to enroll, but he wondered what the motives behind the girls' eagerness to enroll was.

Shira was the first to explain why she was enrolling. Her family was slaughtered by an Astalos, and she wanted to prevent such a thing from happening to others, as well as avenging her mother, father and little sister. She was a warrior at heart.

Arion explained that she was enrolling to see monsters up close and personal, and study them, and she was willing to help thin out their numbers to keep others safe if need be. She was the scientist of the group afterall.

Kisisa's reason was that she wanted to be something more than a woman living on a farm like her deceased parents, and wanted to see more of Revalius and perhaps even the rest of the world as well, see rare sights and be remembered for something grand in the process.

Hurricurse could not help but smile. It was always good to have a dream to forward to achieving after all.

The next day, the group was walking again, and something unpleasant was about to happen.

The group heard calls from a sort of creature nearby as they were walking on the trail through the mountains. The group prepared their spears, prepared to defend themselves if necessary!

That was when green and red raptorial bird wyverns, namely Maccaos, started to come out of the woods nearby.

It was a large pack that managed to split the group into two, Arion and Shira in one, Hurricurse and Kisisa in the other.

Then a larger call came, and a larger Raptorial Bird Wyvern, the Great Maccao, the leader of the pack, came stepping in, and stepped towards Hurricurse and Kisisa. The Great Maccao gets the "Wyvern's Share" in this pack, he has dibs on who eats first!

Kisisa knew that chasing off the remobras that were circling Hurricurse at Remobra beach was one thing, but Revalian Maccao's and their alpha were a whole new ball game! As cowardly Maccaos in the old world were, the Revalian species were at least a bit braver, and more willing to kill humans these days.

The Great Maccao eyed Kisisa, thinking of nice, tender, tasty flesh! Kisisa was about to spear the Alpha raptor, when one of the Great Maccao's Subordinates grabs the spear in it's mouth, and another one bites Kisisa in the right leg, causing her to scream in pain as the Maccao's teeth tore through her leg.

Hurricurse wanted to help her. And speared the Maccao that had Kisisa's leg in the head, killing it as the spear pierced it's brain.

But then another Maccao pounces onto Hurricurse's back, knocking him onto the ground.

The Great Maccao turned it's attention towards Hurricurse at this time. It likes prey that puts up at least some sort of a fight. It ordered it's brethren to stand down, and as the Maccaos backed off, including the one on Hurricurse's back, the Great Maccao gave a snarl of challenge as Hurricurse got up.

But Hurricurse was unarmed now, since his spear was being well guarded by another Maccao, preventing him from making a move towards the spear.

What could he do? He was being challenged by a Great Maccao, had no weapons at his disposal, he might as well just let himself get eaten!

But then, he began to think. What would a monster do in this situation? How would it fight back?

That was when a painful sensation came about in Hurricurse's body. He started to twitch a little, and he looked at his torso, and to his painful realization, he was changing! His torso started to change, alongside the rest of his body, until he was no longer in the shape of a human being, but that of a Rajang!

The Great Maccao reacted with fright, as did the rest of his pack, and once Hurricurse was up to speed with his transformation (whether it was after his shock of being able to shapeshift, or a lingering pain, or a bit of both), he grabbed the Great Maccao by the neck!

The Great Maccao called out to it's pack, but the pack was already turning tail, and running away, leaving their leader to die, as Hurricurse, in Rajang form, snapped the Great Maccao's neck, killing the bird wyvern instantly!

He then threw the limp, dead body of the Great Maccao to the side, and looked around, seeing Shira and Arion looking a little frightened about what had happened, and looked at Kisisa, who showed, suprisingly, no fear towards her savior, just pain from her wound.

Hurricurse made his way, slowly, towards Kisisa, being careful not to spook her, since this power of his was just... unnatural, and he knew this.

"Are you alright Kisisa?" Hurricurse asked, still able to talk in monster form.

Kisisa nodded. But she wondered one thing.

"Were you aware of your power, Hurricurse?" She asked.

Hurricurse shook his head.

"No, I wasn't." He asked. "But I don't want to remain in this form forever."

As he said this, his body felt the pain again, as Hurricurse's body slowly changed back to human form. He looked away from Kisisa.

"I know my power is just unnatural!" He said. "I am a monster, aren't I?"

Kisisa got up, albeit with a bit of a struggle, and limped her way to Hurricurse.

"You are not a monster Hurricurse!" She said. "As unnatural as your power is, it might be helpful, and not just for hunting, but also for finding your past as well! It could be a valuable clue as to who you are."

Arion was the next to speak.

"And if it were not for you changing like that, Kisisa would probably have been dead." she said.

Shira then patted Hurricurse on the back.

"You did the right thing Hurricurse." She said. "And I thank you for saving Kisisa's life.

Hurricurse felt assured in that respect, but he was still not sure if he could deal with what he was. He wondered if he wanted to know who he was, and where he came from, if he had a choice in the matter.

But either way, they still had to make their way to Central City. And with Hurricurse's ability to shapeshift being known, the journey has gotten at least a little safer.

Once the group got to a stopping point for the night, Arion started to treat Kisisa's wound with a first aid kit, and after the night had passed, Kisisa was getting better, and could keep up pace.

And after what felt like ages of walking, they managed to find themselves on the road to Central City. They went to the gates to enter the city, and enroll into the Hunter's Guild of Revalius.

 **Well, that was quite the encounter! But does Hurricurse, Kisisa, Arion and Shira have what it takes to be hunters? Or will something more or less amazing happen? Find out in the Next Chapter.**


	4. Recruitment and Sorrow

Chapter 3: Recruitment and Sorrow

When the group got to the Hunter's Guild of Revalius in Central City, they were welcomed as new recruits for the war effort (with the right paperwork of course). They were quickly taken to their new rooms, where they would be resting their heads when not training or hunting, and were given their new armor and weapons.

Kisisa got her own Hunter's Bow, and a set of Najarala Gunner Armor, which, in Hurricurse's opinion, made her look rather pretty. Arion got a set of Lagiacrus Blademaster armor and an Iron Gunlance. Shira got a set of Agnaktor Blademaster armor with a large Iron Greatsword. And Hurricurse got himself a Gore Magala Blademaster armor and an Iron Katana.

The first training mission would begin in the Revalian Arena tomorrow, and the Guild master suggested that the group get some rest before then.

Hurricurse, as he got to his room, and onto his bed, after putting his armor and weapon somewhere he would remember to get it in his room, and let slumber take him.

The Dream he had was about him and the girl from his last dream, who was apparently named Liniar. They were on a beach at night, looking at the stars above.

Liniar would always look at Hurricurse, and speak to him about her dream of being able to see the outside world, once the war between humans and monsters was over. Hurricurse, in the dream at least, shared the same dream. The island they lived on, ARK Island, was pretty isolated from the rest of the world, even the mainland of Revalius. And aside from scientists like Liniar's father, who worked everyday in the laboratory on the island, there were not too many people here.

Hurricurse and Liniar were close friends, perhaps more than friends actually. They were like brother and sister in terms of bond. Something about Liniar made Hurricurse smile, it was hard not to with her playful and sweet personality.

But there was one thing that was sad about her. She was suffering from a rare disease, that made her body frail. It did not stop her from being able to live like normal (aside from a black liquid bleeding out of her skin every so often), but it was slowly killing her on the inside. Her father wanted to change that. And he has been working tirelessly to find a cure for Liniar's affliction. Hurricurse wanted to help make Liniar's life better as well. If she was to die, due to her father not finding a cure in time, Hurricurse wanted her to die happy. It was a sad thing to know that it was only a matter of time when Hurricurse would have to "say goodbye", assuming Liniar was fated to die. But he would never give up on her. Not just yet.

He did everything he could to try to make Liniar live happily. But one thing that Liniar loved most was an elder dragon known as a Kirin. She always loved Kirins, and one time, she wished she could live as one, or at least see one. It was a far fetched dream, but Hurricurse did not argue about it. Perhaps, one day, her dream could come true, in some way or another, assuming resurrection of souls was a reality.

But this night was a night that Liniar asked Hurricurse something.

"Hurricurse, you did not forget did you?" She asked.

Hurricurse wondered what Liniar was talking about. Liniar explained.

"You promised that, if my life was to end, that you would carry on with our dream. See the world, see rare sights, and always hold me close to your heart on the way."

Hurricurse smiled. He remembered saying that.

"Yeah." He said. "I did not forget."

Liniar made a gesture with her finger into her head before saying something.

"Got it memorized in there?" She said, giggling.

Hurricurse could only laugh.

"Friends forever." He said.

The image whited out, and Hurricurse woke up to the morning sun glaring at his face. He then got up, put on his Gore Magala armor and equipped his Iron Katana, and headed to the Revalian Arena to meet up with Kisisa, Arion and Shira. When he did meet up with them, the group went into the Revalian arena for their first test as hunters.

There were, in the stands, many people, who gathered at the Arena everyday to see the blood and death caused by these "arena matches" for personal enjoyment. And today, Hurricurse, Arion, Kisisa, And Shira were about to fight a Yian Kut- ku!

The Gate at the other side opened, and the Yian Kut ku inside was released, and it looked at the would be hunters, squawking in anger before charging, spitting fireballs along the way left and right!

Shira was the first to act, swinging her Iron Greatsword at the bird wyvern, but the Yian Kut ku actually stepped back in time to avoid it, before firing a fireball at her while she was getting ready for another attack, burning her!

Arion was the next to act, and actually stabbed the bird wyvern in the side of it's leg, to attempt to knock it over, but she had to step back in order to avoid a peck from the angry bird wyvern's large beak!

Kisisa was about to fire an arrow at the Yian Kut ku, but the bird wyvern noticed this, and charged at her, attempting to trample her!

But as fate would have it, Hurricurse used his Iron Katana to slice the Yian Kut -ku's face, makinga scar, and driving it's attention away from Kisisa, and towards Hurricurse!

But Hurricurse managed to feel something for the monster. He shook the feeling off for a bit to slice the throat of the Bird Wyvern. As the bird wyvern started to squawk and groan as it slowly died, it fell over, and after dying from blood loss, fell silent with its last breath. It all made Hurricurse feel that same feeling as before.

It was sorrow and regret. But why was he feeling this way for a monster out of all other creatures?

His thoughts after he and the group passed the first test would give him a good reason to be sad.

 _It really did not deserve to die like this._ He thought to himself. _It could have been in the wild, roaming free, happy, and unhindered! But it was caged, and probably was abused and tortured before being mercifully killed._

He felt truly terrible for the creature. To the point that, when he got back to his room in the guild, he actually broke to tears that night, remembering the ordeal. He hoped that feeling would go away eventually.

But it would only get worse with time.

The next morning, Hurricurse and the three girls went to face their next opponent in the Revalian Arena. It was a Shrouded Nerscylla! A Temnoceran and a creature that was crafty to a fault, and very dangerous!

 _If that is the spider, then I would absolutely HATE to see the flies!_ Hurricurse thought to himself.

Kisisa fired arrows at the Temnoceran, while Arion and Shira went up close and personal with the creature.

Gargantuan spider or not, however, the Shrouded Nersclylla was not going to go without a fight! It actually made it's webs from it's abdomen to attempt to hinder it's foes' movements. One of the balls of silk did hit the intended target. That target happened to be Kisisa!

She found herself struggling to get out of the webbing, and was pulled into the Shrouded Nerscylla's reached by the creature itself using a silk thread.

She knew this would not end well, and braced for the killing blow.

Fortunately for her, however, Hurricurse jumped onto it's back and started stabbing the creature, getting its attention! Buying time for Kisisa as Arion used her Hunter's knife to cut Kisisa loose.

Kisisa returned the favor by dipping her arrows in "Power Coating" and fired the arrows at the Nerscylla's head.

One of those arrows hit their mark, and Hurricurse finished the job by stabbing the Temnoceran in the head with his Iron Katana.

But even then, he felt bad for the creature. Even though he did what he did to save Kisisa, he still felt bad for killing the creature. It was like the Yian Kut -ku all over again!

It was a terrible feeling for Hurricurse. He and with every monster slain afterwards, he felt even more guilty and sad for his actions.

But overtime, He did feel another thing, towards Kisisa. It was something he could not explain. Everytime he looked at her, he would smile, like her existence meant everything to him, almost making him forget his sorrow after each session of training.

 _Was it love?_ He wondered. _I have no idea, but it feels... good._

One day, he went to a place in the outskirts of Central City, and gathered a few flowers to give to Kisisa as a gift, and was heading to her room in the Guild.


	5. Heartbreak and Disappearance

Chapter 4: Heartbreak and Disappearance

But as Hurricurse was about to approach Kisisa's door, he noticed it was open slightly, and he could hear the voices of Kisisa, Arion and Shira inside.

"That is so sweet!" Arion said. "I think you and Hurricurse are meant for each other!"

But Kisisa would say something that broke Hurricurse's heart.

"I don't love him!" She said. "I mean I like him, but I don't love him!"

Naturally, she was trying to deny that she too felt something for Hurricurse to avoid others from finding out the truth, but Hurricurse did not know that. He was heartbroken.

He sighed, and dropped the flowers he had in his hand and walked away.

Kisisa noticed this at the corner of her eye, and she found the flowers, and saw Hurricurse walking away.

Arion and Shira stepped out.

"I think you managed to hurt his feelings Kisisa." Shira said.

That night, Kisisa plucked petals from the flowers.

"He loved me, he loved me not..." She kept saying. going on until the last petal told her that "He loved her".

Kisisa then felt horrible.

 _What have I done?_ She asked herself in her mind.

The Next morning, Kisisa decided to try to make up for last night to Hurricurse, and approached his room, only to see him absent. The only sign of him that she found was a letter on Hurricurse's bed. She read it after opening it.

 _To those it may concern,_

 _Don't bother to look for me here. I would be long gone by then. I feel like the Hunter's life is just not going to help me. If anything, it made me sad and hurt that I had to kill creatures that could be roaming free in the wild, but were caged and forced to fight hunters in the arena, just to be mercifully killed. But I felt like I had one good thing around here, that thing was Kisisa. She made me almost forget why I get sad in the first place, but then that night she said the words that broke my heart into pieces, was the last straw._

 _I have decided to go on my own, heading to the Monster Cemetary, the boneyard filled rocky area where I will go to find out what my future holds. If I am to reclaim my memories there, then it would be a blessing, but an unlikely blessing. I shall try to live peace with the monsters that live there if possible. I am sick of killing for this war._

 _The stupid, useless, and heartbreaking war!_

 _It is unlikely that I will come back. But if I was to do so, it will be on my own terms. And to those who read this, do you really think this killing of monsters in this war is even worth lives lost, both human and monster? I don't think so. Those days of killing in the arena taught me that._

 _So goodbye Central City, goodbye Hunter's Guild, and Goodbye... Kisisa._

 _-Hurricurse._

Kisisa shed a tear after reading this, before she noticed more letters, that were Hurricurse's attempts to express how he felt for Kisisa through poetry, like love letters. All this made her feel rotten, like she just chased off the only person who mattered.

She would cry her eyes out in her room the following night. She shut herself out from others, even her friends.

Arion and Shira knew this to be a serious matter. They read the letter as well, and started to wonder if the war was really worth fighting after all. But what could they do for Kisisa?

 **Meanwhile...**

Hurricurse was wandering the White Sands, a desert region in Revalius, and wandered for many days, until he found himself at the bone littered entrance of Monster Cemetary.

 _Perfect._ He thought to himself. _I can stay here, away from Central City, away from her, away from everything associated with that sadness I endured._

But then, he began to wonder how Kisisa felt about him leaving her. Would that have made her miss him? Or would she even care? Regardless, he shrugged the thought away, and headed deeper into the Monster Cemetary.

The Monster Cemetary was a rocky area, with geysers filled with water that erupt every so often. But it was mostly known for the large bones that are found here. Many of them belonging to monsters that lived in the past, but are long dead, like fossils of the ancient past just laying there.

There were monsters of the living variety, however, such as Jaggis, Genprey, and more. Hurricurse even saw a Volvidon feeding on a swarm of Bnahabra, catching the Neopterons with its long tongue.

B ut Hurricurse heard the roar of a larger creature in the distance. It was a roar of pain! Hurricurse investigated and found, in the front of his very eyes, a Teostra, the Flame King Dragon!

But the Dragon, as majestic as it was, had a problem. It's right wing was broken by a large rock piercing through it! It could not move.

Hurricurse wanted to help, however, and ran to the dragon! Probably not the wisest move to do at the time, seeing how aggressive Teostra was on even normal circumstances.

The Teostra roared at Hurricurse, but he was not fazed. He, to try to prove he was not going to hurt the dragon, took his Iron Katana, and placed it on the ground, along with his hunter's knife. After all, why would he need such barbaric tools in order to free a majestic creature like the Teostra?

He then made his way slowly, but surely, towards the dragon. The Teostra did seem to calm down, and Hurricurse made his way to where the Teostra's wing was, and took hold of it, preparing to lift it out of the rocky spear that was ripping through it.

"This might hurt a little big fella." He said to the Teostra. He was not sure if the Dragon could understand, but he continued anyways.

"I will count to three. One... Two... THREE!"

He then mustered all the strength he had to lift the wing out of the rocky spear collum, and the Teostra Roared in pain. The Teostra looked to see it's wounded wing free of the rock tat pierced it, and looked at Hurricurse, as it made its way towards him.

It eyed him, circling him, before growling. But Hurricurse could, strangely, understand what the Teostra was saying. It was as if the Teostra's language was being translated to Hurricurse's mind, like second nature!

 _You wear the skin of a Gore Magala, and are human._ The Teostra said. _So why are you helping me, when you could just slaughter me?_

Hurricurse replied the best he could.

"I... don't even know. I don't know why I am even here to begin with! I don't even remember my past!"

The Teostra understood well enough to know what Hurricurse was going through right now.

 _Lets begin with the introductions now._ The Teostra said. _I am Ignitus. I was a student of an Elder Dragon who is now long dead. A story I will reveal later, after you tell me who you are._

Hurricurse answered.

"My name is Hurricurse, and I don't really know if you will beleive me unless I show you, but, well, I am a shapeshifter."

He then turned into a Uroktor, before reverting, and Ignitus was amazed.

 _A Shapeshifter! Then I guess it will interest you that the Elder Dragon that I was a student to actually taught me about the prophecy of a Shapeshifter with the body of a human, but the Heart of a Wyvern, that will end the war between Humans and Monsters in this region that you call Revalius. I have heard of another Shapeshifter named Taka, who ended the war in Central world, but I doubt he would fit the bill, to use a human term. But you might just be what we need. But the fact you don't remember your past is troubling. But is there anything about it that you do remember?_

Hurricurse thought about it. Then the memories (or peices of them) came in. His Island Home of ARK Island, Liniar, his friend who was ailing and murdered, but that was about it.

But those two clues were enough for Ignitus to suspect something. But he was not willing to share just yet.

 _I am sure the rest of your memories will come with time Hurricurse._ Ignitus said. _But can you help me with something? I have an injured wing, but perhaps you can help me_ _strengthen_ _it, to help me fly again._

Hurricurse agreed to help. He actually smiled.

 **The Next Chapter will introduce a certain character that you may know from Cottonmouth25's Fan fictions, who will be a great help later on….**


	6. Taka's Arrival

Shira and Arion tried everything they could to try to help Kisisa, but they could not get her out of her depression and guilt. Kisisa would not eat, and she refused to sleep, and when she did, it was usually after crying her eyes out, and she would not even speak to others, she would just cast herself away from others. Shira and Arion never saw Kisisa like this before.

Shira and Arion wanted to help Kisisa, but they figured that, for now, the only way they could do so is to find Hurricurse and convince him to come back. But there lied the problem, since They may know where to find him, but they would probably have trouble trying to convince him that Kisisa missed him, and wanted him back. If anyone is to convince him, it would have to be Kisisa herself.

But fortunately for them, help would not be too far away...

 _ _At Central City's Airship Docks...__

Someone had arrived in Revalius from the Central World Region of the Great Continent. His name was Taka, the Hero of the Central World, a Shapeshifter, and he came here to help end the war between Humans and Monsters in Revalius. He did so in Central World, so why not try in a region he only recently came to know about?

He decided to come here by Airship, since a Shapeshifter coming to another region in a form of a flying monster would probably had not been a good idea, especially since the war is still going on here in Revalius. He did not let the jet lag from the trip hit him too hard (The Continent of Aetheria was on the other side of the world from the Great continent). He donned his trademark Qurupeco Armor and his longsword, the Dark Claw Demise, and headed to the Revalian Hunter's Guild in Central City.

When he entered the guild headquarters, he happened to have been seen by Arion, who was well aware of Taka from the word overseas, and knew what he was.

That was when she had an idea! Maybe Taka could help Kisisa out by helping her find Hurricurse! Taka and Hurricurse were both shapeshifters, so if it does not go according to plan, at least Kisisa would have back up.

But she did not want to tell Taka of Hurricurse's ability to shapeshift, since it would seem outlandish for another shapeshifter to be wandering around Revalius. And if she told Taka, would he have believed it? Probably not, which is why she had to keep it secret for now.

Arion decided to work up the courage to ask Taka to help, and walked towards him.

 ** **After a few minutes...****

Kisisa was looking out of the window in her room, looking past the city and out to the forests. She was silent, and wished she could see Hurricurse at least once more to apologize for breaking his heart, and wanted to tell him how she really felt. But she could not work up the courage to go find him.

But that was about to change right now!

Arion came through Kisisa's door, and spoke to her.

"Excuse me Kisisa, but I found someone who might be able to help you find Hurricurse!" She said.

Kisisa did not know who Arion found, until she turned around to see Taka. Taka was briefed on what was going on, and the whole situation felt familiar to him.

Taka assured Kisisa that they would find him.

Kisisa felt hope for once, and she told Taka that Hurricurse went to an area in Revalius known as the Monster Cemetery.

The name of the place did not sound pleasant to Taka at all, but he decided to take Kisisa along, and they prepared to go to Monster Cemetery.

"There is nothing here that would surprise me, nothing I would not be prepared for." He said.

"Kisisa was not to sure of this.

 _ _I hope he is right.__ She thought. _ _I really do….__

 ** **A time of traveling later...****

Taka and Kisisa found themselves at Monster Cemetery, and Taka was not to fond of the "Bone decor" of the place. Still, he had to be here to help Kisisa find Hurricurse. He worried that finding Hurricurse in a place like this would be like finding a needle in a haystack.

Fortunately, however, they would find that it would not be a long search, since they heard a voice nearby. Kisisa recognized it as Hurricurse's and they ran to the source, hiding behind a rock, looking just above it to see Hurricurse talking to a Teostra as it was trying to fly!

As the Teostra, with one of it's wings injured, fell to the ground, it roared with disappointment. Hurricurse spoke to it.

"Oh don't be like that Ignitus!" Hurricurse said. "That was a record! Keep it up and you will be flying in no time!"

Kisisa was caught off guard by this. Hurricurse could understand monsters?!

But it did not matter, she knew she had to make up to Hurricurse for what happened between them. It did not matter if Hurricurse was born a Rajang, since he was a friend, perhaps more than a friend really.

But as she was about to step forward, she stepped on a small bone, causing it to make a loud crunch!

This alerted Hurrricurse, and he turned into a Glavenus, and started to make his way towards the source of the sound.

This caught Taka off guard for sure!

 _ _Another Shapeshifter like me?!__ He thought to himself. __Why was I not informed?__

Taka looked at Kisisa, who hid behind the rock near Taka.

"Why did you not tell me of his power?" He asked.

Kisisa answered with a question of her own.

"If I did, would you have believed me?" She asked.

Taka knew that Kisisa had a point. After all, the thought of a shapeshifter like Taka or Hurricurse wandering the Revalius region was an idea that seemed rather outlandish to most people. He probably would not have believed it if he did not see it for himself.

But they would face a problem as Hurricurse came around the corner, and saw Kisisa and Taka. Taka could see the rage in Hurricurse's eyes, like a raging flame!

"YOU!" Hurricurse shouted. "You came to kill my friend, have you?! Just like any hunter would!"

Kisisa was frightened. "No! This is a misunderstanding!"

Hurricurse roared a metallic roar! "There is no misunderstanding Kisisa! You have hurt me on the inside for long enough! I won't let you or that qurupeco armor wearing man hurt Ignitus or any other monsters! I will end the war in my own personal way!"

Taka stepped in. He knew what was going on in Hurricurse's mind all too well. All that pain, all that sorrow, both of those feelings in Hurricurse's heart was starting to turn into pure blooded rage!

"Hurricurse! Do not let rage take you!" Taka said. "We are not your enemy!"

Hurricurse, however, would not listen.

"Save your breath! I will not fall for your tricks easily!"

Ignitus was about to roar, until Hurricurse interrupted.

"I know Ignitus!"

Then he turned to Taka and Kisisa.

"But I must make them pay!"

Taka knew that he could not reason with Hurricurse right now, so he prepared to defend himself, and turned into a Rajang!

This confused Hurricurse for a bit until he realized who he was dealing with!

"You are Taka, aren't you?! Ignitus told me what he knew about you! Well then, lets see what you are made of!"


	7. Taka VS Hurricurse!

As the two shapeshifters, Hurricurse and Taka, clashed, changing forms one after another to getg the best out of the other, Kisisa actually cried. She did not want this to happen, she just wanted to tell Hurricurse how she really felt about him, and wanted to apologize for hurting him. But it was probably too late now.

Hurriurse, in the form of a Rathalos, started to fly into the sky and fire a storm of fireballs at Taka! Taka, in the form of a Rajang, dodged the fireballs, but was then savagely attacked by a dive bombing Hurricurse, in Astalos form!

Taka managed to get away, and turned into a Uragaan, and rolled towards Hurricurse! But Hurricurse dodged this and turned into a Glavenus and attempted to slice at Taka's legs!

A direct hit! Taka, still in Uragaan Form, was on his side from the pain of the slash wound. Hurricurse roared a metallic battle cry, before he spoke.

"Is this a joke?!" He asked tauntingly. "I thought the so called "Hero of Central World" would be stronger than this!"

Taka got up and then turned into a Brute Tigrex, and roared back.

"Hurricurse!" He said. "I know what you are feeling right now! But you need to-"

But before he could finish the sentence, Hurricurse roared.

"LIKE HELL YOU DO!" Hurricurse yelled. "I will not be easily fooled by lies coming from the likes of you, so save your breath!"

Hurricurse then attempted to slash with his bladed tail towards Taka, but this time, Taka managed to evade, and then he turned into an Ivory Lagiacrus, and fired a thunder ball at Hurricurse!

Hurricurse took the pain, and then turned into an Astalos once more, and fired a Thunder beam from his Pincered tail!

Taka felt the shocking pain, though not as severe in his current form, and turned into a Rathalos, and flew high up, but Hurricurse gave chase!

Taka, seeing Hurricurse chasing him, thought to himself.

 _He is tenacious, I will give him that!_ He thought to himself.

Taka tried to lose Hurricurse in this chase, but Hurricurse was on to him, like a relentless predator! Taka then felt electrified tail pincers from Hurricurse grab him on the back, sending both of them crashing down to the Monster Cemetery, in a geyser field!

Taka was being beaten repeatedly by Hurricurse's clawed wings' electrified slams, and no end was in sight!

Kisisa came to the location that the shapeshifters crashed at, and yelled.

"STOP IT HURRICURSE!" She begged with tears in her eyes! "PLEASE!"

But to no avail. Hurricurse kept on with his onslaught, until Taka was barely clinging on to his consciousness! Hurricurse then positioned his tail pincers towards Taka's neck!

But Hurricurse was stopped by a roar from Ignitus the Teostra!

 _Enough Hurricurse! I had enough of this mindless violence! These people were telling the truth, and I know it! I was going to tell you to listen before you went on with your violent rage! For your sake, and the sake of those around you, listen to what the female has to say! Now get away from Taka and listen!_

Hurricurse was still angry, but decided to listen, and stepped away from Taka.

Kisisa felt the battle was over with, at least for now, and spoke.

"Hurricurse, I am sorry for hurting you, I really am. But I can't help you if you become a cold blooded killer! I just wish you were not there when I denied my feelings for you. I was just embarrassed at the thought of actually having someone as more than a friend. I did not really want anyone to know the truth. Come back Hurricurse! I missed you! I really do need you!"

Hurricurse realized that these words were true, and began to regret his actions earlier. He realized the monster he had become, and turned back to human form before running off further into the Monster Cemetery!

"HURRICURSE WAIT!" Kisisa yelled.

But Hurricurse kept running. Taka as saw all this, and came to Kisisa, as did Ignitus.

Ignitus made a rather sympathetic sound. Taka told Kisisa what Ignitus was trying to say,

"Ignitus does not like this anymore than you do Kisisa." Taka said.

"Lets go find him!" Kisisa said.

 **Well, What Kisisa, Taka and Ignitus does not know is that something unpleasant is about to happen...**

 **Stay tuned for more Monster Hunter Hurricurse 1: Journey!**


	8. Indomilos Attack!

Chapter 7: Indomilos Attack!

Kisisa, Taka and Ignitus searched in the Monster cemetary in the direction Hurricurse ran to, but they could not really find him. What they did find, however, was a large skeleton of a Jhen Mohran, with claw marks all over the bones, and a Roar came out from inside the skeleton, Startling Kisisa and Taka.

And what came out of hiding afterwards was a white Brute Wyvern, with red protofeathers on the head, barbed scales on the tail, large, clawed arms, and a maw with unevenly placed teeth. It was a Species of Brute Wyvern known as the Indomilos, and it was not alone, for another of it's kind came out of the skeleton as well, and the two brute wyverns gave a growl that disturbingly sounded like a menacing laugh.

Kisisa knew they were in trouble, for facing one Indomilos was worse than fighting a Savage Deviljho and a Furious Rajang at once. But Two Indomilos? It was a worst case scenario!

The first Indomilos, a female with a scar that shows it's right eye being taken by a fight of some sort, spoke first.

 _Well, well, well, what do we have here?_ She asked.

The second Indomilos, a male, who had scars all over his body, possibly from a previous fight, spoke next.

 _I don't know. Looks to me like a trio of TRESPASSERS!_ _Trespassers_ _to OUR Hunting Grounds!_ He Roared.

Ignitus, a Teostra, was a bit on the nervous side, certainly out of character for his kind.

 _And it was by accident, let me assure you!_ He said. _A simple navigational error on our part!_

But as he said this, the female Indomilos stepped towards Ignitus with a loud stomp.

 _Wait a minute!_ She said. _I remember you! You are Ignitus, that one long dead elder dragon's student!_

Ignitus stepped back.

 _Yes! That I am, madam._ He said.

The male Indomilos was circling around Kisisa and Taka.

 _And who would that make you?_ He asked Taka.

Taka answered.

"Taka, Hero of Central World. We do not want any trouble."

The Female Indomilos stepped towards him.

 _Do you know what we do to_ _trespassers_ _that wander into our hunting grounds?_ She asked.

Then Ignitus spoke up.

 _Oh my, look at the sun, its time for us to go!_

But Ignitus, Taka and Kisisa's path was blocked instantly by the female Indomilos.

 _What is the hurry? We would absolutely LOVE for you three to stick around for dinner!_

Taka realized what the female Indomilos meant. He, Kisisa and Ignitus WERE THE DINNER!

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Hurricurse ran for a while, until he reached a Geyser field in the Monster Cemetery, where he fell to his knees, actually crying by this point, realizing that he had actually almost murdered someone in his meaningless rage! He somehow wished he could start over, for he did regret everything he had done at that moment. He did not want to hurt anyone else, physically or otherwise.

Then a though rushed into his head from out of the blue.

 _Liniar would not want me to be a cold blooded killer!_ The thought said.

Hurricurse did not know where the thought came from, nor did he know who "Liniar" was at that time. He was frustrated at the thought of not remembering anything, for sure, but he hated himself most of all, for causing emotional pain to Kisisa.

 _I am such a monster!_ He thought.

But then he heard a roar come from the right of his position. He looked in that direction, and decided to investigate when another roar came from the same direction.

He hiked above a large Lao Shan Lung like creature's Skeleton, to get a good view of what was going on. To his Horror, he saw Kisisa, Taka and Ignitus, being cornered by a pair of Indomilos.

 _You have to be kidding me!_ He thought to himself. _Even a Savage Deviljho or a Furious Rajang would be better than this kind of event!_

He then realized that he caused all of this! Not Kisisa, Not Taka, just him! If he did not do something now, then Kisisa, Taka and Ignitus would certainly be slaughtered by the Indomilos pair.

 _I have to do something!_ He said.

He then began to change shape.

 _ **Back at the lower area of Monster Cemetery...**_

The Indomilos pair were licking their chops, thinking of nice, tender, juicy and tasty flesh! Taka drew his Dark Claw Demise Longsword, standing between them and Kisisa. Ignitus roared at the Indomilos pair, prepared to fight.

But the brute wyverns were not impressed by the roar. In fact, they mocked Ignitus.

 _Was that it!?_ The Male Indomilos asked.

 _Go ahead, tell us more!_ The female Indomilos said.

But then a loud, ear piercing roar came from the distance, and the Indomilos pair looked up to see what dared to interrupt their hunt, to see a Brute Tigrex swooping down at them, Maw opened, prepared to fight to the death!

It caught the Indomilos pair by surprise, to the point that by the time they reacted, the Brute Tigrex was already on top of the female Indomilos, biting down on her white hide.

But then the male Indomilos grabbed the brute tigrex by the tail, and threw it at a pile of bones nearby. The Brute Tigrex then started to charge at the Indomilos pair like a rabid dog.

While Taka was puzzled by the question of why a Brute Tigrex would dare to attack two brute wyverns easily able to kill it, Kisisa somehow knew who it actually was!

Her hunch would be proven true when the Brute Tigrex spoke in human language, catching Taka and Ignitus off guard.

"I will not let you harm them!" it roared. "It will happen over my dead body!"

There was no doubt about it! It was Hurricurse!

The Indomilos pair made as close to a grin as they could make.

 _With pleasure!_ The female Indomilos said, seemingly not caring about the Brute Tigrex's true nature.

The Female Indomilos then attacked with her claws, making a slash wound on Hurricurse's right arm in his current form, causing tremendous pain, and things would just get worse, as the male Indomilos started to chomp down on Hurricurse's tail.

It looked very grim for Hurricurse, until an even louder, scream like roar came from the horizon. Whatever it was, it sounded much bigger and scarier than the Indomilos pair.

It actually put something into the hearts of the Indomilos pair that they were unfamiliar with: Fear! They started to run off, leaving Taka, Kisisa, Ignitus and a severely wounded Hurricurse behind as he started to revert to human form, weakened.

Hurricurse could not remember what happened afterward, other than Kisisa yelling something to Taka in a desperate matter before his sight went black as he lost consciousness.

 **A while later...**

Hurricurse woke up in a cavern, with bandages on his arm and legs, and was slowly getting up when Kisisa quickly hugged him, catching him off guard at first.

"Hurricurse..." Kisisa said. "I'm sorry for.."

But before she could finish, Hurricurse interrupted. "No Kisisa... I'm sorry. I should not have taken my anger out on you or Taka. I had no excuse for the monstrous behavior I showed earlier."

He looked around to see Taka and Ignitus. Hurricurse felt a bit awkward at first when he tried to apologize to Taka for almost killing him in their fight.

"No hard feelings, right?" He asked a bit nervously.

Taka nodded.

"No hard feelings." He said. "In fact, I think we should have a friendly competition sometime. Without trying to kill each other of course."

Hurricurse smiled at the thought. "Just prepare to hurt regardless when we do."

Ignitus then stepped in.

 _Now Hurricurse, I believe you have friends waiting for you in Central City. From what I understand, I think they will prove to be valuable allies in the future, when you regain enough strength to find a way to end the war in Revalius, and hopefully, while doing so, you can reclaim your missing memories. Don't you worry about me, I will be flying soon enough._

Hurricurse was a little reluctant at first, but he agreed to go back to Central City with Kisisa and Taka. As Hurricurse, Kisisa an Taka left the cavern, Iginitus then began to think to himself.

 _And perhaps one day, you will be able to see a certain "someone" again, in due time._

_,_,_

 **Now who would this "certain Someone" be? You will find that out in the future, in the meantime, once Hurricurse, Taka and Kisisa get back to Central City, they will be visited by an unpleasant and fearsome guest! Stay tuned!**


	9. The Accursed Beast

Chapter: 8: The Accursed Beast

In the night at the Paleozoic Mountains, a fearsome beast stalks the grounds. It was Blangonga or Rajang like in terms of shape and stance, save for the black and blood red hide, Golden patches of fur with blood stains, vicious claws, a long, prehensile tail and a fearsome wolf skull like face. It was a Revalian Native known by locals as the Wilolu, or by it's title, the Accursed Beast.

This one in particular was hungry! It was wandering around the wilds for a while now, and was looking for prey.

 _Food! I need food!_ It thought. _I need it soon, or I will surely starve!_

Whatever the food was, if it was living or dead, fresh or rotting, human or beast, it did not care, it needed food, and it needed it now!

Remobras nearby hissed and flew away screeching in terror at the sight of the Wilolu, Kelbis fled in fright, and Small predators like Maccao and Jaggi abandoned their meals and ran away.

The Wilolu did steal some kills from smaller predators, but it's hunger was still gnawing at it. After a while, it did see a light in the distance.

It was confused at first.

 _A light in the middle of nowhere? What could it mean?_

Then it realized something about it. The light was man made, it was a light of a settlement inhabited by people. That realization made it grin, and lick it's chops.

 _Where there is light, there is warmth. And where there is warmth, there is definitely prey to be found!_

It then began it to walk towards the settlement, a City to be exact, protected by stone walls. But would those stone walls be strong enough to withstand the might of the Wilolu?

 **Meanwhile...**

Hurricurse returned to Central City a few days ago, along with Kisisa and Taka. Hurricurse did indeed want to end the war between humans and monsters in Revalius, but how?

Arion and Shira, two young ladies who are friends of Kisisa, did agree to help Hurricurse, Kisisa and Taka to end the war, whatever it takes.

Arion did not really see the point of the violence anymore. She wanted to be able to understand Monster Biology, But working with the Guild to do so by slaying monsters and capturing them for Arena battles was doing so for the wrong reasons.

Shira was able to set aside her grudge against the Astalos that killed her family, since she questioned if the Astalos in question had suffered losses of it's own during the war, and felt the same as Shira did before.

Yet they needed to find a way to end the war, and doing so requires finding out what happened in Revalius to start it to begin with. It was not for the same reason as the war in other regions like Central World, Moga or the Frontier, but what exactly happened was forgotten with time, at least by civilization.

But perhaps a monster would know what happened. It was a long shot, but Hurricurse would want to find out the truth behind the Revalian Monster War, and find a way to end it. Perhaps then the rift between man and monsters in Revalius would be mended.

But then again, Hurricurse also needed to know about himself. He wanted to know more about his past, since it frustrates him that he can't remember anything other than his name, and the gruesome nightmare he had in the start of his journey.

Hurricurse, Kisisa, Arion, Shira and Taka agreed to leave Central City and go to another settlement to find a way to end the war, namely Chica Village. Hurricurse was in his room, packing up essentials for the journey, until he got startled by the sound of the door opening.

He turned quickly to find Kisisa. He calmed down afterward. Kisisa came closer.

"Sorry for startling you." Kisisa said. "I just wanted to see if you were ready for tomorrow."

Hurricurse nodded. "I will be in a moment."

It was at that moment that Hurricurse just noticed a pendant that Kisisa was wearing around her neck. He had never seen it before now. It was a tear drop shaped pendant made of a black and grey colored metal with a white circular gem in it, with a golden chain connected to it to help it be worn around Kisisa's neck. It also had strange markings engraved on it, like an ancient writing, small enough to fit, but still large enough to be seen.

"What is that pendant you are wearing?" Hurricurse asked.

Kisisa smiled. "It is a pendant that I got from my mother before the day she passed away. She said it once belonged to a warrior who fought a demonic being, and it was passed on generation after generation. Though I think its actually just a normal pendant, it does have a strange feeling to it, like a power waiting to be released."

She showed Hurricurse the Ancient Writing that was engraved on the pendant.

"My mother once read the writing to me. It says "May one who wears the Angel's Tear be able to end another's pain. For only with Truth and Love, shall a curse of suffering be broken." I still don't know who or what it is referring to, but I guess this pendant is called the Angel's Tear."

Hurricurse did not know what it meant either. But the name "Angel's Tear" had some kind of familiar ring to it. It was like he heard of it before.

But the wondering would have to wait, since a Blood curdling roar was heard in the distance and the Central City Warning Bell started to ring. Hunters all over the Guild started to assemble. Hurricurse and Kisisa followed as Arion, Shira and Taka started to head to the gates as well.

When Hurricurse, Kisisa, Arion, Shira and Taka came to the outside of Central City, They saw the Wilolu! Taka had never seen such a Fanged Beast before, But Arion drew her new Lagia Burst Gunlance, Shira her own new Ravager Blade Greatsword, and Taka his Dark Claw Demise Longsword. Kisisa, before she would draw her new Hidden Bow, she handed Hurricurse a Daito Crow Longsword to replace his Iron Katana.

"I thought it would work better than your old Longsword, especially now." She said.

Hurricurse took the Daito Crow Longsword, made from Yian Garuga Materials, and nodded his head.

"Thanks Kisisa." He said.

Kisisa took Hurricurse's hand. "I know we can get through this together, I know we can!"

Hurricurse smiled, but he was not sure. This was a Wilolu, and from what he heard, the Wilolu would be a deadly adversary for anyone.

Taka and Hurricurse agreed not to shapeshift at this time. Since it would draw too much attention to them right now, and they would not want to alert anyone of the existence of shapeshifters in Revalius just yet. So they decided to attack the Wilolu the "old fashioned way".

The Wilolu looked around in delight as the puny human hunters charged at the beast with weapons drawn. It was going to be a feast!

Taka was the first to attack, with his Dark Claw Demise, swinging the longsword at the Wilolu. The Wilolu, sensing the danger of the Dragon Element in the weapon, backed away from Taka, trying to keep it's distance.

Hurricurse used his longsword to slice at the Wilolu once he got close enough to the side of it. The Toxins in The Daito Wolf Longsword started to attack the Wilolu's body through the slash wounds.

Kisisa kept a safe distance to fire her arrows at the Fanged Beast, and Arion fired shells from her gunlance at point blank range.

The Wilolu was far from defenseless though. It began to swing it's mighty claws at Hurricurse, sending him flying back at the moat of Central City. The Wilolu also swiped it's tail at Arion, sending her into a nearby hay stack from a nearby farm.

As Hurricurse Climbed out of the Moat, he noticed Shira on a nearby rock, waiting for the Wilolu to come close.

Once the Wilolu was close enough, Shira jumped and landed right on the beast's back!

The Wilolu roared in annoyance, and tried shaking her off, of Shira held on tight! She then started to use her knife to stab the Wilolu in the back repeatedly.

Annoyed and in pain, the Wilolu flailed around, trying to get Shira off it's back. It smashed its way into a lone tree nearby, trying to smash the puny and annoying human hunter.

Shira jumped off just in time to avoid it, but was in for a scare when the Wilolu started to get real angry!

It's face began to be covered in dragon element, it's eyes glowing a demonic red color, like a Savage Deviljho!

It then took a deep breath, and started to breath out "Dragon Mist" from it's mouth, to attack the hunters!

Shira was able to avoid the attack, but then she was grabbed by the Wilolu's Prehensile tail.

She struggled to get free, but the grip was too strong! The Wilolu eyed Shira with an angry glare as it brought Shira to it's arms, to grab hold of her and bring her to it's face. The Wilolu was even scarier up close!

At this point, it did not care about feeding, it just wanted to kill the annoying hunters! It opened it's maw, ready to take a huge bite out of Shira, headfirst!

But fortunately for Shira, Kisisa shot an arrow at the Wilolu's right eye, making it drop Shira, and rendering it blind in that eye forever!

Hurricurse was out of the moat at that point, and was amazed.

"Nice Shot Kisisa!" He said.

Then Arion made her move, and stabbed the Wilolu in the chest with her gunlance, digging deep into it's flesh, and activated the Wyvern fire function on her Gunlance.

For a moment, the Wilolu wimpered as it somehow knew what was going to happen, before the Wyvern Fire Blast made the Wilolu explode in a mess of blood and guts!

Some of the Guts landed right on Hurricurse, humorously enough. He was disgusted by the situation.

"Yuck!" he said. "Man, man this really stuff stinks!"

Taka found it difficult not to laugh, which triggered Hurricurse to glare at Taka.

"Oh sure! You laugh now!" Hurricurse said. "But wait until it happens to you one of these days! Then we will see who gets the last laugh!"

Kisisa laughed.

"Come now Hurricurse" She said. "You might want to clean up before we go."

Hurricurse agreed. He really needed to clean up for sure. Once they were ready, they would leave for Chica Village in the morning.

But as they went back to the hunter's guild, a Kirin was watching them as they entered, from the highest point of a large cliff nearby. It smiled and spoke in a voice that sounded like a little girl's.

 _Hurricurse, we can meet at last._

-,-,-

 **Now who may this new Kirin be? And how does it even know Hurricurse? Find out next time, or at least soon enough…...**


	10. Phantom Kirins and the Journey ahead

Chapter 9: Phantom Kirins and the Journey Ahead….

Hurricurse was dreaming, but this time, it was not taking place on ARK Island with Liniar. Instead, it was in a white, infinite expanse, with nothing but him standing in it.

Or at least, so he thought. He felt a cold breeze behind him and turned to see a Kirin, a horse like Elder Dragon. But something about it was... familiar. He did not know why, but a familiar presence was inside that Kirin.

The kirin spoke in a voice that sounded like a girl's.

 _Hurricurse, we meet at last!_

Hurricurse was taken off guard by this.

"How do you know me?" He asked.

The Kirin made giggle, like a playful girl.

 _I just wanted to see you, at least this once. My name is Kama. Hurricurse, do you remember Liniar? She loved Kirins like me, and she definitely loved you like a brother._

Hurricurse was now getting even more interested. But Kama then started to fade away. Hurricurse became desperate!

"WAIT!" He yelled. "TELL ME MORE!"

But by the time he said this, Kama's form was gone. But then her voice called out to Hurricurse.

 _You will remember more when you dream more! Now... awake!_

Hurricurse woke up after that. He did not know what to make of the dream he had. Was it really just a dream? Or was he being told something very valuable?

Regardless, he got ready for the journey ahead, since it was already daylight out, so no sense of going back to sleep now.

He met up with Kisisa, Taka, Arion and Shira, who were already at Central City's gates, although not for very long. They were going to head to Chica Village, another settlement in the Revalius Region. They knew that, to get there, they would have to go through Murkwood Marsh, a dark, humid swamp area, then go through Drenched Jungle, a rainforest area with overflowing rivers and near constant rainy weather, and once that is over, they could go through Pride Savannah, a savannah region with long grasses, the occasional, though scarcely populated trees, and many large insect mounds. They would then have to find Chica Village in the sub region of Revalius, known as "The Outlands", a desert region with the occasional oasis, and large rocky mountains, as well as it being home to a lion like race of people, known as the Leonians.

But as fast as it would be if they had shapeshifted into flying forms to get there, Taka and Hurricurse agreed not to, since it would probably draw too much attention at this point. So they would go on foot. They did bring everything they would need for the journey, rations, first aid kits, drinks, tents, and all the other essentials.

They decided to start the journey now, and headed to Murkwood Marsh, which there was indeed a road near Central City that lead through the area. Central City was, after all, the central point and capital of the Revalius region, popular with traders all over Revalius. It had roads that lead to all the other settlements reachable on foot in the region, for traveling caravans and other travelers.

 **A couple days later...**

The group had reached Murkwod Marsh, which was, as expected, a swamp region, with mud, swamp water, humid air, and strange plant life. It was dark when the group was there, even though they got here in the day, since the trees here blocked most of the sunlight, letting very few of it shining down, making it barely visible here.

But of course, there were monsters here. The Group would occasionally see Mosswine, feeding on mushrooms abundant here, along with Bullfango, which they gave a wide berth, as well as a few small herds of Slagtoth, munching on the plant life near the water. As for carnivorous creatures, the group did have to defend themselves occasionally from Wroggis and Ioprey packs, which made their home here, as well as the occasional, and honestly quite annoying, Vespoid swarm.

But once they were past a point in the Murkwood Marsh, they heard barking and screeching noises, as well as clicking noises. The Noises themselves were too varied to be simple bird calls or wolves. It was a language! A Monster species language! Something was here!

The group drew their weapons, and formed a circle, ready to fight whatever was stalking them at this moment. The nearby shrubs started to shake and a strange Raptorial bird Wyvern, with greyish blue scales, large, thick jaws, a bluish colored, velociprey like crest, cat like eyes on top of the head, and a relatively large size (being roughly the size of an Arzuros to be exact) jumped out! Then more of it's kind came out from everywhere!

Taka had never seen Raptorial Bird wyverns like these! He wondered if they were a species unique to Revalius. But Arion knew what they were!

"A Feroni pack!" She yelled. "Careful, the Alpha may not be far behind!"

Everyone else took note of this, and as if on cue, a larger, deeper barking sound came from the large rock nearby, everyone looked to see the Alpha of the pack himself! The Great Feroni! It was easily twice the size of it's minions, sporting a larger, Purple crest that reminded Taka of a Velocidrome's crest, only with a hole in the middle of the sides, probably to make the head crest a bit lighter in weight.

The Great Feroni jumped down, and landed near Hurricurse! It made a threatening bark growling sound at him, and seemed to be studying him, like it was interested in him for some reason.

Great Feroni and their minions were known as the "Savage Raptors", for being the most savage, and quite possibly the most dangerous of all Raptorial Bird Wyverns in Revalius, and quite possibly the world! True, they did not sport paralyzing venom, toxins that sapped one's health, or sleep inducing agents, but they did have size, intelligence, adaptability, and great teamwork skills! With these qualities and their pack's sheer numbers alone, they could take down even a Rathalos or Rathian, according to some reports! Other reports even said that some packs were not even afraid to attack a Deviljho wandering in their hunting grounds! In fact, the only things that seem to scare them are Elder Dragons.

But strangely, when one of the Feronis tried to attack, probably out of hunger, the Great Feroni stopped it, screeching at it, as if scolding it, reminding it who is "The boss" in the pack, and then continued to analyze the group, especially Hurricurse.

Taka said something after a while.

"I don't think I sense hostility." He said.

Shira argued. "Like heck you don't! I see a pack of hungry eyes staring at us! Seems hostile to me!"

Taka countered. "Had they been hostile, I would think they would all be attacking right now! They seem to be just interested in Hurricurse, in case you did not notice."

Arion, Shira and Kisisa looked to see that the Great Feroni was indeed, still analyzing Hurricurse! But why? Why would it not just attack now?

Taka continued. "I think they just want to be sure no one does something rash, that's all."

The Great Feroni then stepped towards Hurricurse. It spoke to him.

 _So you are the one Ignitus told us about, are you?! You are Hurricurse after all, yes?_

Hurricurse was shocked.

"I am Hurricurse, but, how do you know Ignitus?"

The Great Feroni answered.

 _Ignitus went around Revalius, and we were some of the monsters that heard of you, Hurricurse! How you risked your very life defending him, and your other friends at the Monster cemetery from a duo of Indomilos! You were either brave, foolish, or a bit of both._

Hurricurse did not deny that facing two Indomilos at once was a foolish, and almost suicidal, thing to do. The Great Feroni spoke more, though in a grim tone.

 _You and your friends should get out of here as soon as possible. There is a strange looking Deviljho here in this Marsh, who calls himself Akuma. When I say "Strange looking" I mean he does not look like your average Deviljho, even from around here. He says he is a "Starving Deviljho", a Deviljho created, not born, to devour all he can out power. I don't know how much truth there is to his words, but I would advise you avoid him. We must leave, look for food. Good luck, you will need it!_

And with that, the Great Feroni made an order to his pack, and the whole pack left. Hurricurse did not know what the raptor meant by a "Starving Deviljho", but it did not sound friendly at all. The group decided to move on, and pick up pace, before something else shows up.

-,-,

 **Now who or what is that Phantom Kirin, Kama? And what in the heck is a Starving Deviljho doing in Revalius? Find out next time on Monster Hunter Hurricurse 1: Journey! (probably a failed attempt at a Dragonball Z joke, but I tried…)**

 **Anyways, stay tuned for an unpleasant guest!**


	11. An Encounter with Akuma

Chapter 10: An Encounter with Akuma

Deep in the Murkwood Marsh, a large Deviljho was on the prowl. But he was not your ordinary Deviljho, however, as he had a golden hide and aura, red spikes on it's back, and sharper looking teeth. He was a demonic creature to behold.

But he did not know much about why he was here, other than instinct telling him to wander, and feed daily. It was as if he was constantly starving, even though he was clearly more than fit in terms of condition.

But yet the need to feed was still engraved in his mind. The moment he smelled blood, or at least find the presence of any sort of prey, he would home in on the said prey, until he found the prey, and devoured it, only to move on to the next prey item.

He did have a name that he remembered, though what purpose it had in his life was a mystery. His name was "Akuma", which he believed meant "Demon" in another language used by his common prey. But how much more fitting could that name be to a vicious, almost rabid rogue killing machine like Akuma.

Akuma indeed did find other Deviljho every so often, but it always ended with the said Deviljho ending up as Akuma's prey, as they were just too weak compared to him to stand a chance.

Akuma was wandering on and on, until a familiar scent came to his nostrils. It was not the marsh itself, which indeed reeked, but rather, it was of a living creature, or rather, a group of them. They were human by the smell of it.

Akuma's instincts told him to go on the hunt! His hunger ever gnawing at him tells him as well. As he went on the prowl, Remobras nearby screeched in fear, and started to fly away! The constant screeching of fear was like the Remobras were saying something to warn others.

 _AKUMA IS COMING! AKUMA IS HUNGRY!_

Indeed, Akuma was coming. He was on the hunt, and he was hungry! He did snatch a few Remobras out of the air to fuel him further with blood lust. Just little snacks before the main course! As he went on the prowl, Slagtoth nearby fled, as did Ioprey, Wroggis, Mosswine and other potential prey! He headed towards the delicious smell of human prey, the rest of it's potential victims can wait.

 **Meanwhile...**

Hurricurse, Kisisa, Taka, Arion and Shira had been walking through the Murkwood Marsh for what felt like a whole day. They decided they would camp near the roads after a while. But as they were walking, they heard the sound of a large footstep. The steps became louder, and puddles nearby started to ripple with each stepping sound.

Something was here, and it was coming near!

Everyone drew their weapons, and prepared for the worst. Then a large, deviljho like creature came from the shadows of the nearby trees. It was clearly not an ordinary deviljho, it just looked too different! Was this Akuma, the "Starving Deviljho"?

The creature's eyesight was blood red, seeing only the human prey in front of it! Remobras started to fly away from the trees nearby, screeching!

 _AKUMA IS HERE! AKUMA IS HUNGRY! RUN AWAY WHILE YOU STILL CAN!_

This gave Hurricurse and Taka all the confirmation they needed. This was indeed Akuma!

Akuma licked it's chops at the thought of tasty, and tender human flesh, and was ready to attack!

Hurricurse, however, kept staring at Akuma. For some reason, there was something about Akuma that caught his eye. A tattoo like marking, resembling an ancient letter of some sort, was on Akuma's back, just above the where the neck meets the body. It reminded Hurricurse about a similar marking on his right arm, which he always thought was a normal tattoo of some sort that meant little. But Hurricurse's marking was a letter with the number "3" next to it.. Was this similarity just a coincidence, or was Hurricurse missing something important?

But thoughts on the matter would have to wait, since Taka yelled to Hurricurse.

"HEY!" Taka yelled. "STAY FOCUSED!"

Hurricurse nodded, prepared to fight.

Akuma started his assault, and attempted to pounce on Hurricurse, But Hurricurse got out of the way in time and countered with a slash to Akuma's left leg!

But this did little more than annoy Akuma. But when Taka slashed his Dark Claw Demise at the horrific brute wyvern, Akuma backed away from Taka's dragon element filled longsword.

Shira attacked with her Ravager Blade, slashing at the tail of Akuma. It did tear through the skin of the tail, but not far enough to cut it off. Akuma then swung his tail, sending Shira away towards Arion, who was about to load her Lagia burst gunlance, sending both of them onto the ground.

Akuma then felt stinging pain of arrows being shot at his neck! He turned his attention towards Kisisa, who was shooting arrows from her Hidden Bow. But Kisisa was now out of arrows, and was vulnerable as Akuma made his way towards her, jaws primed for the kill!

But Hurricurse would have none of it! He rushed towards Akuma, not caring about his own life, and turned into a Nargacuga, and jumped into position between Kisisa and Akuma before making a yowling, wild cat like roar.

Akuma was confused for a minute, but set that confusion aside. He did not care if one of his enemies could change shape, he only cared about feeding himself! Akuma charged, and Hurricurse sent spikes from his tail, towards Akuma's face!

One of the spikes made a direct hit on Akuma's right eye, causing him agony as he was blinded in that eye!

Now Akuma was mad! How dare this shapeshifter blind him forever in one eye, and cause him pain?! He knew who he would target exclusively now!

Akuma's face began to become masked in Dragon Element fog, and he roared a blood lust filled roar of anger, and stepped back a little before breathing a stream of Dragon Element towards Hurricurse in a sweeping motion!

A Direct Hit, and Hurricurse actually felt weaker from the attack!

 _Is this an affliction that hunters here call "Dragonblight"?_ He thought to himself.

But before Akuma could take advantage of his opponent's weakened state, Taka actually came in in the form of a Brute Tigrex, and pounced onto Akuma's back, biting onto the neck.

While Akuma was distracted, Kisisa saw Hurricurse revert, with dragon element sparks surging around him every so often. She took a Nulberry and gave it to Hurricurse and told him to use it.

Hurricurse ate the Nulberry, which really was not filled with flavor if it had any. He felt a little better as the Nulberry's effects kicked in, curing his Dragonblight, and letting him get enough strength back to change into a Mizutsune, and he slithered his way on his bubblefoam toward Akuma, slithering under and around his legs, before getting out of the way in time for Akuma to slip onto his sides on the Bubblefoam.

Taka took advantage of this and bit harder onto Akuma's neck, keeping him under control, as Hurricurse turned into a Zinogre, and smashed Akuma's skull with a hard smash from his powerful foreleg, killing Akuma almost instantly as his skull was crushed into pieces!

But what the group was unaware of was a green colored Remobra like creature, with yellow, glowing eyes, watching the whole battle as it went on, before flying away.

 **Meanwhile...**

The whole battle was actually "recorded" through the Green Remobra creature's eyes, and sent to an area in a ruined castle as a magic based projection, where different demonic humanoid entities in different attires with different monster features, watched the events go on. They were not pleased with Akuma's failure to finish the group off!

"Those little squirts took down that Starving Deviljho!" A male entity with Gore Magala features, wearing a black robe said. "Who would have thought it!?"

Another male entity, with Najarala features, wearing a black and maroon robe, spoke next.

"Yes Virion, but I am interested in Hurricurse, since his power surely is not his own!"

A Female Demon, with Nerscylla features, spoke afterwards.

"Well Anguisha, why don't we kill them before they have a chance to end the war in Revalius? HAH! That will settle things quick enough!"

A male entity with Plesioth like features, spoke his mind.

"Queela, his "Lackeys", including that other Shapeshifter, "Taka", were hunters before they decided to attempt to end the war! Swivel me eyes! They are nothing but Bilge Rats by the looks of them!"

But then an entity with Gigginox like features, found it a good time for him to insult the last speaker before him.

"Well to be fair, Pirata, You are certaintly no prize yourself, hehehe!

Pirata, the Plesioth like entity, was insulted.

"SHUT UP Hirudo! He yellled.

But a large, booming female voice of authority came.

"SILENCE!"

Everyone looked around to see a Fatalis like humanoid female entity, in black robes, and a large staff.

Hirudo grumbled to himself.

"Leave it to Kesena to stop us from having a good fight." He said quietly as to be sure no one could hear him.

Kesena began a speech.

"Hurricurse and his friends are determined to end the war, but in order to do so, he will have to fight us first! Will it be him who will uncover his past, and defeat the darkness? Or will he get swallowed by it?

She then grinned a sickening smile.

"Either way, I am certain the world will bow to us! We just have to remind the pathetic mortals where they stand in the pecking order! Better still, I will send one of you to go after Hurricurse temporarily while the rest of us prepare for our first attack!"

She then pointed towards Virion, the Gore Magala Demon.

"Virion, be the first to try to bring out Hurricurse's "True potential", if you know what I mean!"

Virion understood, though he was the only one of the demons to not like the idea of going out to fight anyone. But alas, he had to do what the mistress of darkness wanted him to do.

Virion then disappeared into darkness!

_,_,_

 **Well, Now that I managed to introduce the main villains of the story, what could Kesena be planning (you know, aside from the obvious)?**

 **Also, I apologize for the long absence in my works, but don't worry, the series is not dead!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	12. A Memory of Sorrow

Chapter 11: A Memory of Sorrow…..

It has been a while since Hurricurse, Taka, and the girls had their encounter with Akuma the Starving Deviljho, and they got pretty far, almost to Drenched Jungle, and decided to camp at the section between the two areas. They got everything ready to set up their temporary camp, and once it was all done, they had some chow, and by nightfall, they were going to sleep the night away until sunrise.

Well, Everyone was starting to go to sleep except Hurricurse, who was staring at the "Tattoo" on his arm while sitting on a log. Kisisa noticed this, and came up to him.

"Is everything all right Hurricurse?" She asked.

Hurricurse was silent for a bit, before he answered.

"I'm just a little confused now. That Starving Deviljho had a similar marking as this one on my arm. I feel like there is a connection, but I can't figure it out for the life of me! Its like something I should know right about now, and it frustrates me that I can't remember anything about it!"

Kisisa sat next to Hurricurse and smiled.

"I am sure it will come to you eventually Hurricurse. But you need to rest first. How about you come with me to my tent?"

Hurricurse smiled, and followed Kisisa to the inside of her tent, where they would sleep together that night.

After Sleep took Hurricurse, he was dreaming. It was back on ARK Island, with Liniar. They were wandering in the jungles of ARK Island when they heard something like... bowgun shots!

They went back to the ARK Island Labs to find a bunch of scientists laying on the floor dead, dying or seriously wounded, and a bunch of strange soldiers in strange armor, armed with Light Bowguns.

One of the soldiers saw Hurricurse and Liniar, and yelled to the others!

"THERE HE IS! AFTER HIM!"

The others turned, and they all chased after Hurricurse and Liniar!

Hurricurse and Liniar held hands as they ran in the Jungle, running from the soldiers after them! At least, until they got cornered near the rocky wall of a nearby cliff side, and they turned to see a female individual in the group of soldiers, her face not visible behind the mask she wore, loading her bowgun and then aiming it at Hurricurse!

At a split second, Hurricurse saw the unthinkable happen! Liniar, with her frail, dying body, sacrificed herself to protect Hurricurse from the bullet.

Hurricurse's only reaction was a mix of fear and sadness, as he yelled in despair.

"LINIAR! NO!"

As Liniar's broken body fell to the ground, Hurricurse could hear her dying wish.

"Never forget...your...promise."

Liniar fell silent afterward.

The Female soldier cursed at this, before collecting herself to threaten Hurricurse.

"Come with us, or you will die hopelessly like she did!"

After that, Hurricurse could feel no more sadness, only pure, untamed rage and hatred!

"HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING!" He yelled in anger. "SHE DID NOT DESERVE TO DIE LIKE THAT!"

Hurricurse started to change not only in his personality, but in his shape, as his eyes turned from their usual blue, to a bloodshot red, and his form changed into that of a Hellblade Glavenus!

The soldiers sensed danger, and their reaction was to fire their shots at him, but they just bounced off Hurricurse's armored hide!

Hurricurse's mind was only filled with one thing, vengeance! He was going make the soldiers pay for killing an innocent girl like Liniar! He used his sharpened tail to slice many of the Soldiers into pieces, and would not stop until every soldier was dead!

And he did kill the soldiers, every... last... one! Except the female soldier who managed to escape.

Once he managed to revert, Hurricurse looked at Liniar's broken body, which filled him with so much sadness that he broke down in tears! He let rage, hatred, and vengeance take him, turning him into a monster that was just as bad as, if not worse than, the soldiers who killed his friend who sacrificed her own life to save his!

He lifted the broken, limp body of the one he loved like a sister, and took her out of the jungle.

He buried Liniar's body next to a nearby boulder on the shore, and marked the burial site with a cross made of sticks and vines, He used another rock to scratch in a message on the boulder.

 _Rest in peace Liniar. You will never be forgotten._

Afterwards, Hurricurse spoke to the grave, as if he was talking to Liniar.

"I am sorry Liniar. I wish I could have saved you. I don't know why those people went after us, but I swear, I swear to keep others from feeling the same pain I felt when I watched you die, no matter what it takes. But I will also always keep the promise I made to you. To carry on with our dream, to see the world, see rare sights, and hold you close to my heart wherever I go. If I could any wish in the world, it would be to have you back again, healthy and happy. However, I must carry on with my own life, but I will never forget you... My best friend, no, my sister."

Hurricurse, after making that speech, walked away, with a tear in his eye. He felt as if the only person who mattered to him was taken away from him forever. He heard, in the distance, a howl from a Zinogre, which actually sounded like a sad howl. Perhaps it lost it's mate, or perhaps it's own offspring, and was alone in this cruel, unforgiving world.

It matched Hurricurse's feelings exactly, as he mourned the loss of Liniar.

He then decided to leave ARK Island. He changed into a Rathalos, and flew towards the mainland of Revalius, unaware of a storm coming. The storm, once it got to Hurricurse's position, was hurricane strength, if not stronger, and the winds were enough to limit his movements, and they swept him towards a tall cliff side of the Revalian shore, hitting him in the head, and causing him to fall onto the shore below.

Hurricurse woke up. He now knew why he was in Revalius, and how he lost his memory. But the dream did not change the fact that he still did not know who he was or why he is what he is!

He looked to his side to see Kisisa, who woke up to see Hurricurse in a deep thought.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

Hurricurse told Kisisa about the dream he had. Kisisa was just as much a listener as she was before. Kisisa was intrigued by the dream that Hurricurse had.

"Perhaps these dreams are indeed memories of your past coming back." She said. "But I never really heard of the facility on "ARK Island" or the incident you described. But then again, the Revalian Government tends to hide many things from the public for various reasons."

Hurricurse did not find the fact that secrets are kept from the public very comforting. But Kisisa said something else.

"But perhaps a monster might know about it." She proposed. "And if we can find a monster or two that knows of the incident, we may be able to find out more."

This brought comfort to Hurricurse.

"But we need to try to find a way to end the war between people and monsters first!" She said. "And in order to do that, I think we need to find out how it started here to begin with!"

Hurricurse knew that goes without saying. Hurricurse felt Kisisa wrap her arms around him before she spoke more.

"And we will end the war together." She said with a smile.

Hurricurse smiled back. somehow, Kisisa's presence and her smile alone makes him feel happy on the inside.

But when Hurricurse and Kisisa met up with the rest, and started to move on, they would find a rather nasty suprise waiting for them in the Drenched Jungle.

_,_,_

 **Sorry for my long absence, but I am working on the series again. In the meantime, I am sure you might guess what that "Nasty surprise" is…..**

 **Find out next time!**


	13. Frenzied Song Demon Virion

Chapter 12: Frenzied Song Demon Virion

The Drenched Jungle's name said it all. It was tropical, and much of it is flooded with water, and it seems to never stop raining most of the year. Fortunately, today was not a day it was raining, so everyone was mostly dry for now.

But Hurricurse and the others were walking down the jungle path to get to their next destination, Pride Savannah, when Hurricurse stopped in his tracks, getting the attention of Taka, Kisisa, Arion and Shira.

"Are you OK Hurricurse?" Kisisa asked.

Hurricurse looked around. Something was just not right. He could sense a presence that was familiar, yet at the same time, malicious!

He turned around to see a Humanoid creature with Gore Magala like features, in a black robe. He looked at Hurricurse and yelled.

"YOU!" He yelled before calming down to talk. "Wait a second... Hurricurse?"

Hurricurse was taken off guard.

"Excuse me?" He asked. "Do I know you?"

The creature sighed.

"Oh it's no use! Lets see what the note said."

The creature pulled out of his robe's pocket a small note and read it.

"If the subject fails to respond correctly, use all the force and aggression needed to bring out his true potential!"

He put the note back in his pocket, and shook his head.

"Man, did Kesena choose the wrong little devil for this job!"

Hurricurse did not get any of this at all.

"You are bizarre!" Hurricurse said. "Physically and mentally!"

But then, the creature summoned in his hand a Guitar like weapon, as black as his hide, and started a pose as to start playing.

"I am Virion!" He said. "The Frenzied Song Demon! Let's see your rhythm, Hurricurse!"

Virion then started playing his "Frenzitaur" and made a wall of hardened frenzy crystals between Hurricurse and the others, leaving only him to fight the upcoming battle, as Virion summoned "Frenzy Images", gaseous clouds of Frenzy Virus in the form of musical notes, and had them attack Hurricurse, who used his Daito Crow Longsword to attack the Frenzy images, causing them to disparate into nothing as he struck them.

After about at least twelve Frenzy Images worth of slashing on Hurricurse's part, Virion smirked.

"Not bad Hurricurse!" he said. "You definitely got rhythm! How about some more?! DANCE FRENZY! DANCE!"

He started playing another song to summon more Frenzy images. Hurricurse started slashing at them, and after about twenty more Frenzy images worth of slashing, Virion decided, to use a human term, to make like a banana and split, as he summoned a dark portal behind him.

"Hurricurse..." he said. "Come back to us!"

Virion then disappeared in the portal as it closed. The Frenzy Crystals separating the group from Hurricurse also disappeared.

Hurricurse was confused, however.

"That guy is a broken record!" He said. "And How does he know me? And who is this Kesena that he mentioned?

Taka, while he and the others were listening to the whole thing, smiled.

"Hurricurse, my friend, I think this "Virion" was just trying to confuse you." He said. "There is no way you are anything like him!"

Hurricurse smiled.

"Right! There is only one me!"

With that being said. The group decided to go further into the Drenched Jungle. They got pretty far, until they decided to set up camp near a river once the sun started to set.

 **Meanwhile...**

In the deeper reaches of the Drenched Jungle, there was a woman in a peculiar armor, with an insect glaive, and a kinsect as company. She did not like this place at all, especially with all the pesky bugs bothering her.

 _Just take my blood and leave me be already!_ She thought to herself. _Stupid bugs!_

Truthfully, she was not a real hunter, but she worked with a kingdom far away. She had a mission to do, a mission that was classified to the public of any region. The war between people and monsters in Revalius did not help her mission any, but she was determined to find a person she was after. You could say she was "head hunting".

She knew the person's proper name, but her employers referred to him as "AL-3". Her mission was simple. Find AL-3, and deploy the serum she brought with her, an orange, glowing liquid, labeled by the name "Primal Serum".

Her own reliable sources told her that AL-3 was in Revalius, more specifically, heading through Drenched Jungle. So she is wandering the jungle, looking for her target.

She would wander for a while, but she could not shake the feeling that she was being stalked by an unseen predator.

_,_,_

 **Now who Is this Viron, and who is Kesena? And Why do they want Hurricurse? And who is the woman wandering the Drenched Jungle?**

 **Find out next time!**


	14. Enter Sapphire!

Chapter 13: Enter Sapphire

Hurricurse woke up alongside his friends to go further into the Drenched Jungle, when they heard a wild and angry sounding yowl like roar, like a Nargacuga's.

Hurricurse went to investigate, and he saw a woman with an Insect Glaive, and her Kinsect. She was wearing a peculiar armor, but it looked familiar somehow.

But that was not the focus of Hurricurse's attention right now. He saw that the woman was being chased by a large, and deadly Rare Species of Nargacuga, known as the Lucent Nargacuga!

The Lucent Nargacuga seemed very disturbingly determined to get to the woman, who was now cornered at a small den near a rocky wall. The Lucent Nargacuga tried to reach her with it's large claws to no avail, but it was determined.

And that determination is what scared Hurricurse. He wasted no time to change into a Barioth, and roared a roar of challenge towards the Lucent Nargacuga! Taka and the others caught up just in time to see this!

The Lucent Nargacuga turned it's head to see the Barioth that is Hurricurse's current form. It made a menacing snarl as a warning.

Hurricurse did not take the warning to heart, however, and pounced onto the Lucent Nargacuga, and started to maul the Pseudowyvern. The Lucent Nargacuga managed to jump away after a while, and attempted to poison Hurricurse by flinging it's poisonous tail spikes at him.

Hurricurse managed to jump back in time to avoid them and began jumping around in a zigzag motion, in attempt to confuse the Pseudowyvern while going in for the next attack.

Eventually, Hurricurse managed to swipe at the Lucent Nargacuga's back after a while, the Lucent Nargacuga started to yowl and snarl something.

 _OK! OK! YOU WIN!_ The Lucent Nargacuga yowled. _I did not join Kesena's Collective to get beat up by another wyvern! I will remember this, stranger!_

The Lucent Nargacuga then retreated to lick it's wounds, disappearing from sight once it began to take flight.

Hurricurse reverted to human form, and checked the small rocky den that the woman was trapped in, and found the woman coming out.

"Thank you." The Woman said. "Though I have not seen a shapeshifter like you before! My name is Sapphire, who are you?"

Hurricurse introduced himself.

"My name is Hurricurse."

Hurricurse noticed the style of armor Sapphire was wearing was similar to that of the soldiers in his dreams. Taka and Kisisa noticed the suspicious look Hurricurse had when Hurricurse asked Sapphire if his name meant anything to her.

"No..." Sapphire said. "I am sad to say it does not."

But Kisisa noticed something about Sapphire.

 _Was she trying hard to hide a grin?_ She wondered. _Or was that just my imagination?_

But such wondering would have to wait, since a loud, scream like roar was heard. The Roar sounded like it came from the skies, and for once, it actually filled Hurricurse's heart with a bit of fear, since he could have sworn he heard it before, during his fight with the Indomilos pair in the Monster Cemetery!

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Sapphire yelled.

Taka, however, could have sworn he heard a roar like the one that occurred before. It sounded a bit like the Fatalis he met in the Frontier.

 _But surely there could not be a Fatalis here in Revalius!_ He thought. _Or is there?_

But Everyone agreed on one thing. They did not want to find out what that roar was from right now! They went to move on to the road further into the Drenched Jungle, and get out of there!

Once the group felt they were safe, Hurricurse explained to Sapphire their intentions of ending the war in Revalius, and Sapphire agreed to join in. Kisisa, however, was a bit suspicious of Sapphire. Something was just not right about her, but Kisisa could not put her finger on it.

 _Perhaps I am just imagining things._ Kisisa thought. _But I will keep my eye on her._

The group eventually managed to find the jungle clearing, and found the way to Pride Savannah. The group would then have to find a way to get to the "Outlands" in order to find "Chica Village". It will be at Chica Village where the group will try to find a way to end the Revalian Monster War.

As Night began to fall, Everyone went to sleep, except for Sapphire, who had her Kinsect, Nightshade, on her arm, chattering and clicking to her.

"Oh don't worry Nightshade, I have not forgotten our mission." She said. "We will play along for now, but once we get the right moment, we will act. Trust me Nightshade, because this time, Hurricurse is ours, and he has nowhere to run, and definitely nowhere to hide! Plus, he is blissfully unaware of who I am!"

Indeed. Sapphire knew Hurricurse well, for he was who Sapphire knows as "AL-3"! They will not act now, not tomorrow, but soon enough.

"And I will avenge Neptune on the day I have Hurricurse where I want him!" She said with a grin.

 **Meanwhile...**

Kesena was at her throne in the ruined castle that served as a base for her "Collective". She watched, through a crystal sphere, her next target for an attack! A village in the Outlands, known by locals as "Chica Village". She will send her "Pet" to attack it soon, once Hurricurse and his group finds their way to the village. She will show the mortals what fear is really like!

Kesena actually laughed at this thought. Her new "pet" has proven quite effective at spreading fear in the Revalius Region. Granted, it was not as strong as her, nor will it ever be, but the creature serves it's purpose loyally, and it's power definitely exceeds that of her fellow lesser demons.

 _Who needs friendship or love when you have loyalty?!_ She thought. _Who needs friends when you can have servants?! And why would I try to reason with others when I can just silence them for good?! It is better to be feared than to be admired!_

But she did, however, know that Hurricurse could pose a problem if he was to end the war between people and monsters. But she remained cool and collected, since it would probably take ages for him to find the cause of the war and end it now. That, and Hurricurse remained unaware of Kesena's plan of world domination over mortalkind.

 _Soon, the mortals will be bowing down to me, one region after another!_ She thought. _Thus will end the age of mortals, and soon begin the new age of darkness!_

But right now, she had business to attend to. She had sent her lesser demons of her collective all over Revalius, and she went to her castle entrance, and walked outside, to meet her "Guard", a large Pseudowyvern with a spiked hammer like tail, tigrex like body and fatalis like face.

"Cwenos!" Kesena called.

The Cwenos gave it's undivided attention to Kesena.

"We have a trip to go to." She said. "Come with me to Bitterchilled Wastes. We have an artifact to claim."

She then made a dark portal, and went through it. The Cwenos went into it as well, and the portal closed shortly afterward.

_,_,_

 **Uh OH! Looks like Hurricurse is about to have a problem on his hands soon enough! And What is the Artifact that Kesena and Cwenos went to get?**

 **Find out next time!**

 **NOTE: Cwenos is a creation of a User and MH Fan named Chaoarren. Credits to him!**

 **EDIT: I Forgot to mention that "Sapphire" is the name of a character by Cottonmouth25, so credits to him! Sorry for forgetting buddy!**


	15. A Wild Time in the Pride savanna

Chapter 14: A Wild Time in the Pride Savanna

When the group woke up to go through the Pride Savannah, they headed to the road to get to the Outlands. The Pride Savanna was a large savanna sub region with long dried grasses, sparsely populated trees, and an occasional waterhole.

There were also large insect mounds, taller than most people could believe, created by an insect species native to Revalius, known as the "Harvester Termite". Volvidon and other insectivores tend to come to these mounds to feed on the innumerable amounts of termites in these mounds, especially during the Harvester Termite Breeding season, once a year, when the skies are full of large swarms of newly hatched queens, literally thousands if not millions, ready to take flight and start a nest of their own. At these times, the place was a big "Buffet" for the insectivore species here.

Fortunately for Shira, who did not like "Creepy crawlies" of any sort, today was not the breeding season for the Harvester Termites, so she felt safe when Arion told her that. Hurricurse, however, would have loved to see such an event, strangely enough, just to see the insectivore species here enjoy the event by eating to their hearts content.

Taka felt that Hurricurse, deep down, loved the natural world as much as he did. Perhaps the two of them were, in a way, not that much different. Like two peas in a pod, to use a commonly used human term.

The Group did see different species of monsters roaming around, such as Volvidon, ripping open different mounds to feed on the Harvester Termites, as well as Barroth, who just simply smash the mounds to get at the larger of the Harvester Termites scrambling below (since in Revalius, the Harvester Termites tend to get pretty big for insects, almost Hornetaur sized at the most commonly seen size).

They also saw Qurupecos, standing near a river to find some big, tasty fish to feed themselves. Taka almost felt bad, since he was wearing armor made from Qurupeco materials. In the same rivers were herds of Apceros and Rhenoplos, drinking to their hearts' content, while keeping a good eye out for potential danger.

One terrifying moment, however, occurred in that river, where a large species of Crocodile native to this region of Revalius, known as the "Revalian River Crocodile", which were about the size of an Apceros, lunged at a young Aptonoth, and bit onto it's neck, and pulled it under the water, the poor thing never to be seen again (aside from a bit of blood visible from the surface of the water).

 _ _Well, at least it was not a Gobul.__ Taka thought to himself. __But still, that was shocking!__

The skies were just as hostile. Every so often, the group would see the "Giant Eagles of Revalius", a large species of bird of prey. But they were not, by any means, the top predators of the skies, as that title belonged to numerous different wyvern species flying in the area. One Giant Eagle was seen by the group being brutally killed by an Azure Rathalos.

The group eventually did stop in their tracks as a loud, scream like roar, like the one from Drenched Jungle, was heard, and a large shadow of a large elder dragon came about overhead, causing everyone to look up to see a black dragon coming in for a landing!

"What is that!?" Kisisa yelled in terror. "I never seen a monster like that!"

But Arion knew what it was, and she was horrified.

"Fatalis..." She said. "The destroyer of Schrade!"

Taka could not believe it. A Fatalis? Here of all places?

But strangely enough, Hurricurse could sense a familiar presence inside that dragon. As if there was someone inside that he knew.

The Fatalis looked at Hurricurse, showing a lot of interest in him, as if studying him. It then closed it's eyes, and roared to the skies.

Hurricurse could make out a girl's voice inside the fatalis, screaming to him in his mind.

 _ _Run away Hurricurse... please... I don't want to hurt you!__

Hurricurse knew the voice that was calling out to him inside the Fatalis somehow, but he had no time to think about who it was, because he and the others had to run, for they were not prepared for this scenario!

No one argued when Hurricurse told everyone to run, and they went as fast as their legs could take them. The Fatalis gave pursuit.

But Kisisa, as she was running, tripped on a root from a nearby tree, and fell. Hurricurse saw this, and stopped, turning back to go to Kisisa.

Taka saw this, as did the others!

 _ _Is he mad?!__ Taka thought. __He is going to get killed!__

Hurricurse turned into a Seregios, and started to claw at the Fatalis' head with his talons, harrassing it, buying time for Kisisa to get away.

The Voice inside the Fatalis started to speak to Hurricurse's mind again!

 _ _Why are you not running away?! She will make me kill you! Just go now!__

Hurricurse was confused. Clearly, whoever was speaking to his mind was not willingly trying to kill him or the others, but was being controlled, like a puppet!

 _ _But then…__ He wondered. _ _Who is the puppeteer pulling her strings?__

Hurricurse could not imagine who could be controlling the Elder Dragon, for that would take a large amount of power beyond human comprehension!

But as much as he wanted to help the dragon right now, he could not! But perhaps when he is stronger. and knows what is going on. He decided to speak to the Fatalis, in a form of telepathy, which he realized he could do right now. He was not sure how he did it, but he decided to tell the Fatalis something.

 _ _Maybe I can help you in the future!__ He said to the Fatalis. __But just who are you?!__

The Voice inside the Fatalis called out one last time.

 _ _Just remember the name I tell you... Vanitra... Now go, before I kill you all!__

Hurricurse somehow knew the name "Vanitra", but he had no time to think about it! Right now, he had to go! He flew back to Kisisa, Taka and the others, and reverted, and they began to run again, with the Fatalis still in hot pursuit.

At least, until, the Fatalis started to stop, and spread out it's wings, to fly towards the West! Where was it going, and why did it stop chasing the group?

But the good news for now is that the group was safe with the Fatalis flying away to who knows where.

But Hurricurse looked a bit troubled, and Kisisa knew it.

"Hurricurse, are you OK?" She asked. "What happened?"

Hurricurse told the group what happened. The voice of a girl he heard come from inside the Fatalis, the name he heard her say to him, and the fact that it was like the Fatalis' own free will was being held captive somehow.

"I know the name "Vanitra" from somewhere." He said. "It has a familiar ring to it, like another girl from ARK Island that I knew other than Liniar, but I just can't seem to put my finger on it!".

But that was not making sense at all to Hurricurse. If the name "Vanitra" belonged to a girl he knew, then why would a Fatalis know the name and tell him to remember the name, as if it was it's own name? Surely the Fatalis was not actually a human shapeshifter, and even if it was, no human shapeshifter could possibly be able to turn into an elder dragon like a Fatalis on their own, right? It was just not possible!

 _ _Something is definitely not right, that's for sure!__ He thought to himself.

The Group decided to head further down the road in Pride Savannah, to get to the Outlands, and to Chica Village. They eventually found a place near a waterhole to make camp when night started to come.

Everyone was getting ready to go to sleep after the tents were made.

Well, everyone except for Hurricurse, who was staring at the moonlit sky. Kisisa noticed this, and came to Hurricurse.

"Aren't you tired Hurricurse?" Kisisa asked. "I am sure you will remember a bit more of your past when you are fully rested."

Taka saw Kisisa and Hurricurse at the corner of his eye, and decided to listen in.

"I don't think it's my past that I am concerned about as much as I am concerned about what is going on right now." Hurricurse said. "I just can't shake the feeling that there is something in store for us that is bigger than I bargained for."

Kisisa smiled at Hurricurse.

"Maybe so..." She said. "But I am sure that, whatever might happen in the future, we can get through it together. Come with me."

Kisisa led Hurricurse to her tent, and Taka started to think that he knew what he might be able to do to help Hurricurse let off some steam sometime in the future.

Hurricurse was inside Kisisa's tent when Kisisa wrapped her arms around him.

"You know..." Kisisa said. "I think your Gore Magala armor suits you well, since Gore Magalas are mysterious, and cool at the same time, like you!".

Hurricurse liked the idea behind Kisisa's words.

"Well, I think a Mizutsune armor would fit you well then." He said.

Kisisa wondered why Hurricurse said this.

"Mizutsunes are elegant, and above all, beautiful creatures." He said. "And you, Kisisa, are just like that and more to me."

Kisisa then kissed Hurricurse so suddenly. Hurricurse's mind went blank, but his shock did not last long, since he began to embrace Kisisa. And after what felt like an eternity, they stopped.

"Nothing in the world could ever ruin this for me." Kisisa said, before they started to embrace each other again.

And for that whole night, nothing ever did. They eventually let slumber take them, and slept together.

 ** **Meanwhile...****

Kesena had arrived in an area of Bitterchilled Wastes that was home to a village, and is, or at least was, home to a cemetery she needed to go to find a certain artifact. To her disappointment, however, it appeared that the cemetery was no more. In it's place was a large Armory.

She did however, get confronted by a night guard in the village.

"You should not be here!" The guard said.

Kesena glared at the guard, whose only reaction to seeing her unnatural features was a bit of fear on his part.

"There was a cemetery here..." Kesena said.

The guard tried to be careful of what he said.

"Yeah..." he said. "A few years ago maybe. The graves were moved somewhere else. But you really should not be here at this hour."

Kesena smiled.

"Tell that to my guard, the Cwenos!" she said.

The guard then felt the warm breath of a large creature behind him, and turned slowly, to see the Cwenos, and before he could react, he was bitten, headfirst, by the creature, and his lifeless body was then thrown across the area, hitting a wall.

 _ _What do we do now, my mistress?__ The Cwenos asked.

"I think a change in plans is in order." Kesena said. "We can worry about the artifact later. In the meantime, I think that we should "remind" the mortals of my rise to power. That, and I will send my Lesser Demons to gather back with us to confront Hurricurse once we attack Chica Village."

The Cwenos grinned at the thought, but then it was a bit worried about one thing.

 _ _And what about Dirus?__ It asked.

Kesena then glared at Cwenos, as if he committed a crime by saying that name.

"Don't ever mention the name of my loathsome sister again, Cwenos!" Kesena said.

The Cwenos bowed down.

 _ _A thousand apologies my mistress.__ The Cwenos said.

Kesena then answered the Question.

"To answer your question, however, my sister won't matter once my plan is complete!" Kesena said. "She is strong, but I will deal with her eventually."

Kesena and Cwenos then disappeared into a portal of darkness, unaware that a black monotone Felyne with blue eyes, wearing a heart shaped amulet of sorts was watching silently the whole time.

"This is not good, Nya!" The felyne said. "Not good at all! Kesena is back! I must tell my mistress, Dirus!"

Then a soft, female voice came from behind the felyne.

"You called, Nate?" the voice said.

The felyne, named Nate, turned to see a humanoid/fatalis like creature similar to Kesena, only with blue eyes, a white and yellow cloak, and blonde hair, standing behind him.

Nate bowed down to his mistress.

"Dirus..." Nate said. "Mistress of light! I'm scared to say that the dark mistress of all evil is back, Nya! Your sister, Kesena!"

Dirus was a bit grim.

"I see..." She said. "That is indeed very bad. First the war between people and monsters, and now Kesena's return, what is the world coming to? It's like the mortals say, trouble likes company. But we can't lose faith!"

Dirus came down to Nate.

"I need you find the Shapeshifter Hurricurse!" She said. "Meet him in the Outlands! I will tell him in his dreams to expect you there. Once you meet him, help him on his quest to end the war and reclaim his memories, while preparing him for his destiny. Now take this!"

She handed Nate a flute like object.

"Keep the Flute of Aether with you!" Dirus said. "I sense that you may need it's power in the future."

Nate nodded. Dirus then made a portal of light.

"Now go Nate!" She said. "May the light of the world shine upon you!"

Nate then went into the portal and the portal disappeared.

"Stay safe in the light." Dirus said afterwards, before disappearing herself.

_,_,_

 ** **Well then, that night guard had a bad day for sure! (he was probably only a few days from retirement too, before Cwenos ended his life the way it did, poor guy...)****

 ** **But who is Dirus, and how does she know Hurricurse? And add to the fact that she is related to Kesena, that could mean something, but what?!****

 ** **Anyways, stick around for more Monster Hunter Hurricurse 1: Journey!****


	16. The Dream and The Outlands

**Chapter 15: The Dream and the Outlands**

 ****Hurricurse was dreaming, but it was not about ARK Island, Liniar, or the people who killed her, but rather, it was set in a large, black, infinite space. Hurricurse could not see anything, but he could hear something.

 _Hurricurse…. Can you hear me?_

It was a woman's voice, but not the voice of someone he knew. He wondered who it could be.

Then, a bright flash of light occurred in front of him, and the scene changed. The Area was now in an area that resembled the inside of a large cathedral or similar type of building.

Then a woman in a white and yellow cloak, with white skin, blonde hair, blue eyes, and fatalis like features, including a white draconian tail, appeared in front of Hurricurse.

"Hurricurse, we meet at last." The woman said.

Hurricurse was taken off guard by this woman's knowledge of his name.

"Yeah, but how do you know my name?" He asked.

The Woman smiled.

"Before I tell you about that, let me introduce myself." She said. "My name is Dirus. I am the Goddess of light in this continent of yours that you call "Aetheria". I have information for you, and all you have to do is listen."

Hurricurse was listening.

"Now lets begin with how I know your name." Dirus said. "I know of the world and it's inhabitants, since I am linked to the world and it's light. I will spare you the details, since it will be beyond your grasp, but I came here to tell you that, on your way to The Outlands, you will meet a servant of mine, a black felyne named Nate. I sent him there to meet you and your friends so he can help you reclaim your memories and fulfill your destiny."

Hurricurse was confused. "What is my destiny?"

Dirus smiled. "That is for you to find out, and not for me to tell you. I can show you the way, but not the destination."

Dirus then started to look grim.

"Another thing you should know is about my sister, Kesena." She said. "She is a demon of this world, who calls herself the "Dark Mistress of all Evil", and she is not alone. She has a group of lesser demons and monster followers known as "The Collective", and they will stop at nothing to stop you. I am sure you met one of the lesser demons, Virion, but there are others, with different looks and frightening and unique powers, given to them by Kesena herself. And they want your power for their own ranks."

Hurricurse was not liking the situation one bit.

"That is just crazy!" He said.

But Dirus said something in a soothing voice that would rattle in Hurricurse's mind for the rest of his life.

"Just remember..." Dirus said. "Only you choose how to use your power, be it for good or evil. And as long as you remain a friend of the planet, then the light will always be on your side." I have told my felyne servant, Nate, to expect you in the Outlands. He can help you on your journey."

Then a glowing light emanated from Dirus, and then the dream was over.

Hurricurse woke up, and started to think about what happened in his dream.

 _Just what was that all about?_ He wondered. _Was that just a dream, or was it actually something more?_

He had no time to think about it though, since he had to get ready to meet the others to head right to the Outlands.

After a while, when Hurricurse, Kisisa, Shira, Arion, Sapphire and Taka were ready to head out, Taka actually happened to catch sight of something flying at great speeds, high in the skies.

"What is that?" He asked, getting the attention of Hurricurse and his friends. "Looks like a red comet!"

Everyone looked where Taka was looking, and saw a red colored comet like object, flying in the skies.

Arion knew what it was.

"That Comet is in actuality, an elder dragon that flies around the world, going as fast as the eye can see. People call such a dragon a "Barufaruku", and we have records on it." Arion said. "But no one in this region ever tried to hunt it, due to the dragon being a "God of Valor" in legends. I don't know if I could say the same about other regions though."

Taka was unsure about the existence of this "Barufaruku".

"Seems a little far fetched, don't you think?" He asked Arion.

Arion actually smiled a bit.

"Taka..." Arion started. "The world as we know it is full of Fire breathing Wyverns, Electric Sea Monsters, and has a Giant Dragon that destroyed an entire civilization, and yet you are surprised by this? If you think that is far fetched, then what about shapeshifters like you and Hurricurse?"

Taka thought about it. After all, Arion did have a point.

Arion continued.

"I personally think that we should count our lucky stars that the Barufaruku did not partake in this war, or have anyone hunt it. Imagine what it could do if you managed to get it angry enough."

After that, the group decided to head to the Outlands.

 _ **Meanwhile, in Central World**_

In Mediatas Village of the Central World, a woman named Relcia, who was the wife of Taka, was writing a letter. She had great news for Taka, and she was excited about telling him. Once she finished it, a Remobra came just outside her window, and spoke.

 _You ready for me to deliver it to the Revalius Region, Relcia?_ she asked.

Relcia nodded.

"Are you sure you know where Taka is now, Zati?" She asked.

The Remobra, apparently Zati, nodded.

 _I know my way around that region and it's neighboring land very well! I also have relatives and friends there that can help in case I can't find him in one area. Besides, Revalius my homeland! I also had gotten word that Taka made some friends that are helping him now! I will also make sure he gives me a letter to give to you as a response! It is an honor to be of service to you two._

It was settled. Relcia gave the letter to Zati, who had a special made leather bag for the letter, made by a friend of Relcia's in Central world for this purpose.

Once the letter was in the bag, Zati made a screech and flew off towards the horizons.

 _ **Back at the Revalius Region…..**_

Hurricurse, Kisisa, Shira, Arion, Taka and Sapphire had finally made it to the Outlands. The Outlands were a large sub region of the Revalius region, known for it's dusty badlands, sandstorms and giant termite mound like structures, and has little water and even less rainstorms.

It sounded like an inhospitable place for life in general, but yet, life finds a way in many environments after many millions of years. The Outlands were no different.

Many insect species made their homes here, along with different monsters adapted to the harsh environment. Genprey and their leader, the Gendrome, were seen hunting in the Outlands, going after an old Apceros that got separated from the herd. A Barroth was found in one of the few muddy banks near an Oasis, seemingly content at staying submerged.

The group was about to make a camp near one of the scattered areas of oasis, when a loud, eagle like screech was heard.

The group investigated the source to see a Felyne, jet black in color, wearing what looked a heart shaped amulet, being chased by a rather strange Flying Wyvern, native only in the continent of Aetheria, known as the Grypemos!

How to describe the Grypemos? It is best explained as looking like a cross between a mythological creature known as the Griffon, and a Tigrex. It had lion like forelimbs with wings that had specially evolved scales that gave it the illusion of being feathered. These scales were all over the body as well, and it's head was like a hawk or eagle's, and it's hind limbs were reminiscent of a Seregios. It's tail looked like that of a Tigrex's.

The Grypemos was known as the "Brave Griffon Wyvern", and for good reason. A Grypemos, to add to it's Griffon like appearance, was also brave, yet aggressive, not backing down from a fight of any kind, even if its against an Elder Dragon like a Kushala Daora!

The Grypemos also had an arsenal of skills and adaptations in it's advantage as well. It's needle like teeth inside it's beak and it's razor sharp claws were able to shred through steel armor, and it's aerial agility and grace was on par with Rathalos and Barioth.

The Grypemos was more than a capable predator, and it looked like the Felyne being chased was at the wrong place at the wrong time!

Hurricurse felt the need to help the Felyne, and turned into a Glavenus, and ran right at the Grypemos, giving a metallic roar of challenge!

The Grypemos looked at Hurricurse and screeched back, not paying any more attention to the felyne, as the Felyne was cornered near a rock wall. Taka and the others took the time to grab the felyne and bring it to safety as Hurricurse, in Glavenus form, and the Grypemos battled it out.

The Grypemos was harassing Hurricurse, scratching at his back, just out of reach of his tailblade and jaws. Hurricurse tried to smash the Grypemos near the rock formation nearby, and the Grypemos flew off in time to avoid it. Hurricurse then sharpened his tailblade on the rock formation, and as the Grypemos was about to slash at him again, Hurricurse used his tailblade to slice a bit of the side of the Grypemos' right wing, causing pain to the flying wyvern.

Hurricurse grabbed the Grypemos' tail in his jaws, and as the Grypemos screeches in shock, Hurricurse threw the flying wyvern at a large termite mound, destroying it.

As the Grypemos shook it's body from the dust on it's hide, it started to feel outclassed for once, and flew off. Hurricurse roared at the Grypemos as it flew off to who knows where, and reverted to human form once the wyvern was out of sight.

Once Hurricurse came to the group, the black felyne dusted himself off, and bowed in respect.

"Thank you fur the help!" he said. "The name is Nate! And I am a purreist for the Goddess of light, Dirus. I was sent by her to find and help someone named Hurricurse!"

Taka was a bit skeptical, but Hurricurse came to Nate.

"That would be me." He said.

Nate then leaped in excitement.

"MEOW! BY MY NINE LIVES!" Nate shouted. "I must have been at the right place after all! NYA!"

But Taka wanted to know what was going on.

"Now wait a minute!" He said. "I'm not following all this. First of all, who is Dirus, how would she know Hurricurse, and how would she know to send you here to find him?"

Nate looked at Taka as if he was in disbelief for a moment, and was about to say something, when Kisisa intervened.

"Pardon Taka, my furry friend." She said. "He is not from around here, but from Central World. He is still not familiar with Revalian customs."

Nate understood well afterwards. He began to explain as best as he could.

"Dirus is the Guardian Goddess of Light in Revalius, my furreind. She cares for this world, and purrotects it from many a threat to the balance between light and dark. She is always in constant conflict with her sister, the Demon of Revalius, Kesena, who seeks to enslave mortal kind, and rule over them. And Dirus tends to have knowledge of this world's creatures and people. So of course she knows Hurricurse. She even told me that she would have contacted Hurricurse in his dreams by now."

Hurricurse then realized that the dream he had made sense now.

"So it was more than a dream that I had last night." He said. "That was Dirus contacting me."

Nate nodded.

"And I am one of her Purreists, and come from a family of felynes who served her for generations!" Nate said. "And if she says I need to help Hurricurse, then by my whiskers, I will! Nya!"

Nate then realized something.

"So I assume you people were heading to Chica Village?" He asked. "Beclaws that place is not too far away from here!"

Hurricurse and the rest nodded.

"Lead the way Nate!" Hurricurse said.

Nate purred. "With purrleasure!"

And the group folloed Nate as they headed to Chica Village. Yet they were unaware that a pair of demonic eyes were watching them from a distance.

_,_,_

 **Thank you for your patience. I am very sorry that this chapter took so long to arrive. I just had some things in Real life and in other sites that occupied my time. I am also considering making a Pokemon Fan Fiction to "Expand my Library". In any case, the next chapter will come sooner or later….**

 **The Grypemos is an Original Creation by me, and one of my more interesting monsters, since it was based around the mythological Griffon. Before it's creation, I always wanted to make a Griffon based monster, but never found the right concept, until later when I came up with it. Just a little trivia.**


	17. Chica Village Disaster

Chapter 16: Chica Village Disaster and Virion's Finale

Hurricurse and the others managed to reach Chica Village, one of the scattered villages in the Outlands, the home of a lion like humanoid race known as the Leonians, who are among the few native races of the Continent of Aetheria.

The Leonians were the first race native to this continent that the human, wyverian and Lynian colonists from long ago have encountered in their colonization of the Revalius Region of the Continent of Aetheria. The Leonians were friendly enough to help the colonists gain a foothold on the continent, but preferred to stay distant from the Revalian Hunter's Guild. They know of their homeland's many dangers, and were, for the most part, sheltered from the war between people and monsters for a while.

But that changed very quickly, when monsters started to attack Leonian Villages for reasons unknown to the Leonians. Since the Leonians did not want any part of the war, and respected the natural world and it's creatures, They suspected that something "Evil" was causing this to happen, and were afraid.

But the Leonians have endured worse monsters than the Nibelsnarfs and Genprey packs that often attacked their villages nowadays, and stayed strong in heart, believing that, one day, the war would end, and things would go back to the peaceful ways that they used to be.

Chica Village was a relatively large Village, whose buildings were made up of sandstone bricks, and was near a large oasis.

The Village itself was inhabited mostly by Leonians, but occasionally one would find a merchant of varying species on a business trip here.

Hurricurse and the others were here to find out if the Leonians would know why the war began to begin with. But they were tired from the journey here, and went into an inn, to get rooms to sleep in. They planned to start fresh in the morning.

Taka was interested in the Leonian People, as he never seen a feline race like them before. They were certainly not Lynians like Felynes or Melynx, but they seemed friendly towards strangers. And the service in the inn he, Hurricurse and the others were in had friendly service to say the least.

When everyone was in their rooms to sleep, they were about to do so, when suddenly, they heard a frightening banshee scream like roar, that sounded familiar, and they got up in time to get out of the inn before a Fireball hit the inn, destoroying it!

Everyone in the group looked around to see Chica Village in chaos and flames! Leonian Civilians were running in panic! And the large shadow of a Fatalis was seen.

Vanitra was here again! But why was she attacking Chica Village? What could be forcing her to do so?

Some of the Leonian Warriors were trying to get as many civilians to safety as they could, while others were attacking the Fatalis to distract it, but many warriors lost their lives in the process.

But the group heard desperate screams from the chaos. They looked at the evacuation group to see a female Leonian trying desperately to break free from the grip of two warriors, crying, trying to reach out to a Leonian girl, who was trapped in a burning house, crying for help.

Kisisa was the first of the group to go out her own way to save the girl, going into the burning house to grab a hold of the girl, and carry her as she made her way to the girl's mother.

But along the way, the Fatalis, Vanitra, was smashing a large tower, and the debris from the destruction was falling towards Kisisa and the girl.

Kisisa braced herself, but Hurricurse, in the moment all this was happening, turned into a Copper Blangonga to grab Kisisa and the girl and bring them out of the way, before putting them down and reverting. The Leonian girl rushed to her mother, who grabbed her daughter before they rushed to saftey themselves.

But all this got the attention of Vanitra herself, who looked at Hurricurse before making a loud roar.

Hurricurse made an order to his friends

"See the other people here to safety! I will buy us time!" He said.

Taka stepped in.

"Not alone you won't!" He said.

Hurricurse smiled a little before the two shapeshifters started to take forms of different monsters as they fought Vanitra, buying the others time to get people to safety.

Hurricurse, in the form of an Astalos, attacked with electrified tail pincers, while Taka, in the form of a Rathalos, pelted Vanitra with fireballs.

Vanitra swatted Taka with a flick of her tail, sending him towards a pile of rubble, and breathed fire towards Hurricurse. But at the same time, she used her telepathic powers to contact Hurricurse again.

 _You need to go now! Before Kesena makes me kill you! I am not in control of my actions! You need to live!_

Hurricurse used his own telepathic powers to respond.

 _What did Kesena do to you?!_

Vanitra responded.

 _I… I can't say what she did right now, other than that she uses some sort of dark magic to take control of me! If you seek to help me, then go! Live another day, and reclaim your memories before Kesena makes me kill you!_

But then Vanitra started to twitch in shake as if in a seizure, as she screamed in pain.

That was when Hurricurse got to hear Kesena's voice inside Vanitra's mind.

 _That is enough for tonight Vanitra! Go to World's Throat Castle now!_

The voice itself was female, but had a demonic tone to it. It was enough to make Hurricurse shudder.

When Vanitra was flying away to who knows where, Taka had recovered, and came to Hurricurse as he landed and reverted to human form.

"Let's go back to the others!" Hurricurse said.

Taka agreed, and they headed towards the outskirts of the once peaceful Chica Village, now in ruins.

 _ **A few minutes later...**_

When everyone met up, Hurricurse and Taka saw the impact the attack had on the survivors of the incident, and felt terrible for the refugees.

But the incident also made a call for a change in plans for the group. Especially when, as the Villagers of Chica Village were long gone, heading to another village, a demonic female laugh echoed through the darkness, startling everyone in the group.

"Hurricurse, so we finally meet for the first time!" the voice said.

Hurricurse knew the voice. It was Kesena's! But there was only one way to know for sure.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" He yelled.

Then a dark portal opened on a ruined wall, and five demons, including a female humanoid demon with Fatalis like features, came out.

Nate, the Felyne priest, knew who the demoness was!

"It's Kesena!" Nate said. "And her Collective too!"

Kesena smiled a wicked smile.

"Quite right furry one!" she said.

Everyone drew their weapons.

"Good! We can settle this right now!" Hurricurse yelled.

Kesena seemed a bit disappointed.

"Such a shame. And here I thought we could be friends." She said. "You have untold potential Hurricurse, with the powers you have. Yet you choose to fight for the vermin! Such a waste!"

Kesena then clicked her claws, and called out to Virion, the Gore Magala/Humanoid hybrid demon.

"Virion, deal with them now! And show them no mercy!" She ordered, before she and the rest of the collective disappeared, leaving Virion behind.

Virion jumped down to the ground. He shook his head.

"Look where it all came to Hurricurse!" He said. "Now Kesena wants me to kill you and your friends, something I was hoping would not happen, cause I actually liked your rhythm. Why am I always stuck with the icky jobs these days?"

Virion turned his back for a little bit and started muttering something under his breath like he was a bit angry.

Hurricurse was confused by Virion.

"Just who is that guy anyway?" Hurricurse asked.

But before an answer could come from anyone, Virion turned and pointed his clawed finger at Hurricurse.

"Silence!" He said. "Now accept your death!"

Virion summoned his "Frenzitaur", and a dome of Frenzy Crystals started to grow over Hurricurse and Virion while separating them from Hurricurse's friends, making a battle dome of sorts of "No Escape". This time, Virion was serious!

Virion started playing a song on his Frenzitaur.

"Dance, Frenzy! DANCE!" he yelled.

Bodies made up of Frenzy Virus started to come out of the ground and attack Hurricurse. Hurricurse started to swipe at the "Frenzy Bodies" with his Longsword, making them dissipate, as he made his way to Virion himself. Virion responded with a "Frenzy Shockwave" to send Hurricurse back.

Virion then sent Frenzy spheres towards Hurricurse. He dodged them in time to avoid them exploding on him, and he turned into a Brute Tigrex, and made his way to Virion.

Hurricurse made a loud roar that sent Virion tumbling momentarily, and Hurricurse reverted and took his longsword to slash at Virion's arm, which bleed a purple colored blood as he screamed in pain.

In retaliation, Virion made a shock wave of frenzy virus power to send Hurricurse back. Virion put one of his claws on the wound on his arm before a dark, violet colored aura emanated from his body.

"I have been going easy on you Hurricurse." He said. "Until now! I am going full force now!"

That was when Virion made a scream like howl that was so loud that one could swear that even the dead could have heard it, and his body began to mutate.

Large, Gore Magala like "Wing arms" were sprouting from his back, and his Frenzitaur changed as well, into a large, Battleaxe like weapon. His body grew to Rathalos sized proportions, and he was angry!

"You may think you are a hero…." Virion said. "But now you will DIE LIKE A JAGGI!"

Virion then asked Hurricurse a question.

"Any "Famous last words" for the self proclaimed hero?" Virion asked.

Hurricurse was unfazed by this transformation. He turned back to Human form, and actually grinned.

"Bring it on, ugly!" Hurricurse said.

As Virion swung his Battleaxe to the ground to chop Hurricurse in two, Hurricurse managed to get out of the way, and unsheathed his Daito Crow longsword to slice at Virion's legs.

Virion responded with another shock wave of frenzy virus power, sending Hurricurse backwards, and Virion was about to swing his battleaxe down at Hurricurse, to finish him off!

But when Hurricurse braced for impact, something so unbelievable happened. Something he did not know he could do to begin with!

He opened his eyes to see that Virion's Battleaxe had been stopped by an invisible barrier of solidified air. No matter how many times Virion tried to cut through the barrier, the solidified air making up the barrier was able to resist.

That was when time around him seemed to stop as flashes of memories came to Hurricurse's mind.

 _You are Hurricurse…. The Winds of Change!_ A male voice said to him, as Hurricurse saw his memories of being on ARK Island, making cyclones of dust appear out of nowhere in a jungle.

Hurricurse could swear he heard that voice before. It sounded so familiar to him. But then his mind came back to the current time and space of his current situation, and he got up and decided to sheathe his weapon, and closed his eyes, concentrating on his newfound power over the air around him.

He made a cyclone swirl around him, before sending a hurricane strength wave of wind, sand, dust and debris at Virion, sending him back slowly but surely.

Hurricurse then used more power over the wind to give himself a boost to the air and landed on Virion's now grotesque head.

"GET OFF OFF ME!" Virion yelled.

Hurricurse grabbed his Hunter's knife and stabbed Virion in the back of the neck repeatedly before sheathing it and using his wind powers to send massive amounts of pressurized air particles into the wound and then Hurricurse jumped off, and made a gesture with his arms to signal the air inside Virion to rip him apart from the inside out, slowly splitting him into two as he screamed in pain!

As Virion's two halves began to turn white and crumble into nothing, the Frenzy Crystal Dome around Hurricurse shattered, letting his friends come to him.

Taka did see what happened, but he could not believe it!

 _He just ripped the demon apart like a piece of paper with powers over wind that might just rival a Kushala Daora's wind powers, or even an Amatsu's for that matter!_ He thought in amazement. _He must be more powerful than I would dare to imagine!_

Then Taka thought of something else.

 _With all the things happening right now, and this show of power, I must ask one thing…. Who or what the heck is Hurricurse supposed to be? He seems certainly above human! I am just glad he is on our side._

Kisisa, Shira and Arion smiled as they came to Hurricurse. Nate came close and bowed in respect.

"MEOW!" Nate said. "You are certainly something else Hurricurse! To be able to not only survive an all out assault furrom a demon in the Collective, but also slay him as well! Most people would have been scared to try facing one of Kesena's lesser demons, nya!"

Kisisa asked Hurricurse a question.

"Were you even aware that you could use the wind to your own advantage?" She asked.

Hurricurse shook his head.

"No." He said. "It just…. It just happened at the last possible minute, like when I discovered my power of shapeshifting."

Shira patted Hurricurse on the shoulder.

"Well I thought it was amazing!" She said.

"It could be a vital clue as to who you are." Arion added.

Sapphire watched Hurricurse and his friends from a distance, and shook her head as she closed her eyes momentarily.

 _He is beginning to explore his powers._ She thought. _The longer I wait, the more dangerous he becomes for my mission. But then again, once I inject the serum, it won't matter one bit._

 _ **Meanwhile…..**_

Kesena and the rest of the Collective watched the whole battle between Hurricurse and Virion, and were, at the least, disappointed.

"Meh, he wasn't the strongest of us anyways." Hirudo said.

Pirata then smiled.

"Then I guess you want to be the next one to face Hurricurse?" Pirata asked in a mocking matter.

Hirudo laughed.

"Your funny Pirata." He said. "But I think we should leave it up to the Mistress of all evil to decide the matter, right Kesena?"

Kesena shook her head.

"You are right indeed Hirudo." She said. "I guess you should go and prove yourself as a member of the Collective. Fight to your heart's content."

Hirudo smirked, but that smirk went away when he realized what was being said.

"Wait! Hold up! Are you telling me to go after Hurricurse in Virion's place?!" He asked.

Pirata then laughed.

"Whats the matter Hirudo? Are you a Demon, or are you a Gargwa?" He asked mockingly.

Hirudo growled a bit.

"Oh I am a Demon all right! But I think its only fair you go next if I fail, that way, you can join me in hell if you get killed as well!" He said.

Pirata laughed again.

"Of course Hirudo. Now go on!" He said.

Hirudo growled more before he used a portal of darkness to go somewhere else.

_,_,_

 **Well that was quite the show! Hurricurse is exploring more of his power, but that begs the question of what he is, among other things.**

 **Oh and before I forget: I apologize for the late release of this chapter. Things went on, you know? But I have not forgotten, so don't worry.**

 **Next chapter will come soon enough….**


End file.
